


years before love

by lovetodt



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetodt/pseuds/lovetodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无师自通侧写天才Hotch（反正官方时间线没法圆<br/>Sugar daddy<br/>随时出轨无节操R叔<br/>H生父Devil养父家暴<br/>非常ooc。所有人都是</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (一）

（一）

 

“David，介意一起喝一杯吗，我想我们需要谈谈。”

  
David Rossi在进入车门的前一秒被身后熟悉的声音叫住，他低头看了一眼手表，“我以为你已经下班至少一个小时了，Jason。”

  
“David。”

Rossi摇了摇头，最终抬手示意，“上车吧。”

Jason Gideon坐在副驾驶座上看着仿佛在认真开车完全无视自己存在的Rossi以及车窗外掠过的景物，酝酿了好一阵才开口，“David……”

“有什么事就说吧。”离开了停车场的监控范围，Rossi将车停在路旁，等着他继续。

“就算从来没有人真正追究过，我也需要提醒你，内部恋爱一直是被禁止的。”Gideon轻轻吐了口气，有些犹豫。

“你今天就打算和我谈这个？”Rossi皱眉，“认真的？”他看了Gideon一眼，吞下了想要继续说的话。

“有人投诉你潜规则实习探员。”Gideon盯着他继续说下去。

Rossi一言不发地重新发动了汽车。

“David！我不想表现得是在针对你。”Gideon被惯性推倒在椅背上，忍不住小声吼了一句。

“Jason，我们认识多久了？”几分钟的沉默之后，Rossi才开口。

“十五年？”Gideon随口说了个数，“差不多。”

“所以认识我十五年之后，作为行为科学的专家，你认为我会潜规则实习探员？”Rossi几乎气笑了。

“是其他人向我投诉……我还没有找本人求证。”Gideon转头去看窗外，“David，以你的历史来看，这种指控并不是没有可能。”

“我想他向你投诉的大概是Agent Hotchner而不是我。”Rossi哼了一声，直截了当地打断了他，“如果你是想问我们是不是上了床，那么答案是没错，我确实和他上了床。但如果你想问我有没有因此向他提供任何方便——目前为止Agent Hotchner参与的所有案件都是你的案子，你应该很清楚，我不会插手你的案子。另外你不必去找他求证了，我相信他对此不会说一个字。”

“David。不管他有没有参与你的案子，你很清楚最终你一句话就可以决定他的去留，你不能指责别人这样猜测。”

“没错，我的确可以一句话决定——会这样毫无理由地怀疑自己的上司和同事，也不必继续呆在这里了。”Rossi将车拐回了停车场。

“我已经把人退回去了。”Gideon没有反驳，沉默片刻才继续说，“但是David……这批新人里我很看好Aaron Hotchner，只是希望你……小心一点。”

“我知道。”Rossi转头看了看他，不再多说。

Gideon也不再说什么，他不可能真的处罚Rossi，也不想因为这种大概都不会持续多长时间的所谓“内部恋爱”拒绝一个能力相当不错的新人。只是看着身边冷漠地开着车的Rossi，

Gideon也会觉得，大概同事们所认为的两个人不合其实也是事实。

直到他下车的时候才再次听到Rossi的声音，“Jason，所以你真的觉得当年都是我的错？”

而Gideon实在无法回答，他再清楚不过，当年在那间灯光昏暗的地下室里、在那些漫长的会扬起黄土的乡间小路上、两个人之间发生过的那些，绝对不是哪一个人的错误。

所以他也很清楚，他的确没有立场去指责那些所谓的内部恋爱。

毕竟，没有人比他更清楚David Rossi的魅力。

 

 

Rossi回到家的时候，最近和自己基本处于半同居状态的年轻探员正抱着本书坐在沙发上，转头看见他挂在一旁的西装，Rossi走过去端起他面前的杯子喝了一口酒，“今天在局里没看到你，听说Jason让你替他上庭了？”

“Gideon显然不喜欢上庭。”年轻人将书放下，点头。

Rossi弯腰亲吻他的唇，“感觉怎么样？”

“什么？”年轻人愣了一下，“Dave，我上庭的次数可能比你和Gideon加起来还要多，能有什么感觉？只是作为证人要努力忍住不要去做公诉人的工作而已。”

“千万别让Jason注意到这点，否则以后他会让你代劳所有的出庭作证。”Rossi笑着再次吻了他，“那样我可会很嫉妒，Aaron。”

“法庭一向是你的表演时刻，Dave，你才不需要别人代劳。”Aaron Hotchner也笑了，抬手环住了他的肩膀，“不过Gideon今天又怎么惹到你了？”

“不要随便打听上司的八卦。”Rossi半真半假地拍了一把他的头，“我会怀疑你意图不轨。”

“我相信除了我之外的任何一位刚来到这里的新人都毫不怀疑你们相看两厌。”Hotch撇嘴，“而且我想挑拨你们完全用不着去打听八卦。”

“Jason希望我不要做出，呃，温和一点的说法大概是会让你离开这里的事情。”Rossi盯着他，凑得非常近，唇几乎已经贴了上来。

Hotch干脆地迎上去，几乎一分钟之后两个人才喘着气分开，他闭着眼抚摸Rossi的脸，“Dave，你知道你有我人生中最糟糕的把柄，如果你希望我离开，我当然只能离开。”

“Aaron，严格来说，你也一样。”Rossi握住了他的手低声说。

“哦，如果我那么说那就是污蔑。”Hotch毫不在意地摇头，“除非你想走，这里没什么能让你走——Gideon也不能。”

Rossi一边解着他的衣扣，一边皱起了眉，“不提那个。我觉得我在局里并没有表现出对你有任何特殊兴趣，为什么会闹到Jason那里去？而且不在一个组，我甚至没和你公开说过几句话吧。”

“……我相信Gideon没有任何证据。大概只是有人特别看不惯我，而你的八卦在局里一直传得很离奇，所以随便找了个借口。如果是我猜到的那个人，大概压根没料到Gideon真会去找你求证——他只是希望赶我走而已。”Hotch也在伸手扒对方的衣服，“至于为什么Gideon会倾向于相信，我想那是因为他真的很了解你，所以其实你完全可以不承认。”

“大家真的觉得我和Jason完全不会沟通？”Rossi有些困惑，“一群未来的侧写师有这种看法实在有失水准啊。”

“事实就是你们几乎不说话，也从来不怎么进行合作。”Hotch挑眉，“不过这和侧写没关系，只是第一印象而已。”

“Aaron，你可以放松一点。至少在工作上，Gideon比我好相处得多……你怎么得罪你那位同事的？”Rossi摸着他的腰。

“唔……也许他嫉妒我年轻？反正不管在哪里总有这样的人，只是这个特别蠢而已。”

“其实——”

“我完全不想知道你们为什么分手。”Hotch阻止他说下去，“反正多半是你的问题。比如虽然我没有研究过Gideon可能的性习惯，我还是认为他大概不会太喜欢配合你的某些爱好。”

Rossi有些恼火地瞪着他，突然将他推倒在沙发上，整个人压了上去粗暴地将润滑剂抹在他的股间，没等他做好准备就将手指插了进去。

Hotch发出了低沉的闷哼，喘着气，抬起膝盖方便他动作，“你身边大概不会有人比我更能配合你的爱好了，Dave。”

“我知道。”Rossi停下动作，认真地看着他，“那就是为什么哪怕我明明知道我们最好装作从来不认识不要有任何交集，依然舍不得放过你。”

Hotch眨了眨眼，“我很荣幸。”


	2. Chapter 2

Rossi放下手里的报告抬头又看了一眼对面的办公室，Hotch在里面已经呆了超过半个小时。Gideon找下属谈话通常不会合上百叶窗，Rossi可以毫无障碍地观察里面的情况，Hotch坐在Gideon对面，背挺得笔直，而Gideon已经三次拍了桌子。

就算听不到两个人之间的对话也看不清两人的表情，Rossi也不禁想要同情Gideon——以他多年的经验来看，Hotch不想说的哪怕是在床上也不会说一个字，何况审讯其实不是Gideon的特长。

最终Rossi还是决定去解救一下自己的小情人，顺便澄清一下大家对于自己和Gideon之间关系的误解。于是几乎所有人都停下手里的工作，看着他敲开了Gideon的门。

Gideon转过头，看见他立即换上了恼怒地表情。

而Hotch面无表情地站了起来，“那么，不打扰两位了，我去写报告。”Gideon看了看显然没打算马上走的Rossi最终示意他可以离开。

Hotch只是和Rossi简单地交换了一个眼神，毫不犹豫地离开了。

“看来你的审讯进行得并不顺利？”Rossi无视Gideon的不满坐在了他面前的桌上。

“David。”Gideon叹了口气，将桌上的档案往他那边推了推，“我是不是至少能假设你睡他之前看过他的档案了？”

Rossi一目十行地扫过去，“有什么问题？能进FBI我想至少他的资格审查不可能有问题吧，而且我记得SWAT的审查不比我们容易通过。我已经向你坦白过和他的关系，你应该清楚我不会让这影响工作。”

“我知道这不会影响你的工作，目前我也没有发现这影响到了他的。”Gideon有些烦躁地挥手，“我只是想知道，他的个人经历上为什么会有一年空白。青少年时期的经历很重要，David，我们需要面对的那些太糟糕，谨慎是为了他好。”

“Jason，你年轻的时候没有荒唐过吗？”Rossi眯起了眼睛，过了一阵才慢慢地说，“至于他能否面对这些，我想你已经带着他完成了3个以上的案子，你无法判断吗？”

“听起来你知道。”

“不。”Rossi面不改色地摇头，“但是一个十几岁的青年，一直是最优秀的学生，休息一年的原因很多——你很清楚就算青少年犯罪不会真正记入档案，但FBI也有自己的审查机制来确保不会雇佣这些人。除此之外，我不认为有其他什么理由是我们必须要了解的。”

“比如曾经作为受害者直面现场。”Gideon迟疑了片刻，“David，我对他没有意见，但我们的工作真的不是每个人都能适应，连我自己也总是很艰难地避免自己崩溃。”

“Jason，他适应得很好。”

“和自己的上司上床不能叫适应得很好。”

“我和他的关系与工作无关。”Rossi不打算再说什么，跳下桌子拍了拍他的肩膀打算告辞。

Gideon摇头，还是叫住了他，“如果你想知道——我已经通过了他的评估，所以他很快会正式成为BAU的探员，希望你收敛一点。”

“Jason，相信我，我会处理好。”Rossi拉开门，觉得大概除了Hotch所有的探员都在偷偷看他，于是他理直气壮地环顾了一下办公区域看到大家手忙脚乱的开始干活才慢慢走回自己的办公室。

他当然知道那一年Hotch在做什么，也很难否认从某种意义上来说他应该算是受害者。但他也知道，Hotch非常清醒，而且说不定远比Gideon更能接受这个世界的黑暗面。那些岁月影响了Hotch吗？Rossi只能说以他看来，与其说那些岁月会在Hotch心理留下阴影，不如说那些逼得Hotch只能那样做的事情，对他的影响恐怕永远也不会消失。

 

Rossi不知道Gideon到底说了些什么，有些拿不准Hotch晚上是不是会来找他。但至少下班时间看上去，Hotch没有走的意思。刚好他接了个陈年旧案，一个朋友的私人求助，于是也留下整理现有材料。

Gideon走的时候在Hotch身边停了停，又回头看了看Rossi办公室里亮着的灯，轻轻叹了口气，还是决定不去多管。

直到办公室的人全都离开，Rossi也打算起身的时候，Hotch终于站了起来。Rossi看着他走过来敲自己的门，虽然心里只想骂Gideon，还是不由得松了口气。

“在等我？”

而Hotch抿了下嘴唇，关上了门走过去。

“Aaron？”

Hotch弯下腰抱住了他，将脸埋在了他肩上。Rossi暗叹一声，搂住了他，“还好吗？如果Jason说了什么不该说的，我替他道歉，他没有恶意。”

Hotch没有回答，摇了摇头，却伸手去解他的皮带。

尽管知道Hotch既然来了多半是来寻求安慰的，Rossi还是吃了一惊，一把按住了他的手，“你确认吗，Aaron，在这里？”

“帮我。”Hotch只是低声说。

Rossi叹息着放开了他，Hotch闭上了眼睛，熟练的解开了他的皮带和拉链。

Rossi站起来，没管他已经伸进自己内裤的手，把他按在了桌沿，搂着他的肩膀凑上去一次又一次轻吻他的嘴唇，“放松，Aaron。”

“我很好。”Hotch用手指挑逗着Rossi尚还软着的部位。

“严格来说你一点状态都没有。”Rossi摇头，在自己的办公室他并不担心会被发现之类，但他太清楚那一年发生的一切，而他的判断是这种时候和Hotch进行性行为实在不能叫合适，“你需要谈话，而不是性。”

“Dave，拜托。”显然Hotch也很清楚应该如何唤醒他的某些器官。

Rossi把他的手拉了出来按在桌上，隔着几层布料在他身上摩擦着，“我得承认对于我的欲望这件事你简直是专家。但Aaron我得说，从以往的经验来看，每次你毫无征兆的主动的时候你状态都很糟糕，我不想明天你不能来上班。你不能用性来逃避过去。”

“你教我的。”Hotch迎合着他，轻声回答。

“虽然这是一个错误的判断。但我很庆幸当年是你。”Rossi试图控制住他的动作，看着他的眼睛说。

Hotch眨了眨眼，最终挣脱他的手抱住他靠了过去，“我也是。”

Rossi抚摸着他的背，任由他紧紧抱着自己的肩膀，“回家吧。”

Hotch终于露出一个微笑，一边蹭上了Rossi已经完全被他折腾起来的欲望，“那之前你需要我替你解决掉它吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

最终Rossi还是默许了Hotch，放纵自己释放在他手里。

而Hotch扔下他去洗手间清洗的时候，Rossi只能苦笑着扯了纸胡乱掩盖了一下，颇有些恼火地想既然那么主动就该让他用嘴。

几十分钟后，仿佛什么都没发生过的Hotch靠在一边看着Rossi忙活晚餐，“真的不要我帮忙吗？”

“我还不想毁了我的厨房。”Rossi熟练地将番茄切成了丁。

“讲道理啊，Dave，烧了你厨房的人可不是我。”Hotch眯起了眼睛，给自己倒了杯酒。

Rossi的动作顿了一下，“谁告诉你有人烧了我厨房？”

“我有眼睛。”Hotch示意了一下虽然不太明显，但还是可以看出来并不配套的地方以及那周围几乎察觉不到的黑色痕迹。

“……有些事情装不知道不会更开心一点吗?”Rossi嘀咕了一句。

“我为什么要因为烧你厨房的人不是我而不开心？我又没有这种爱好。”Hotch反问。

“我的意思是，你不需要随时侧写周围的一切，有些事情就当作不知道好了。”Rossi将切好的番茄倒进锅里翻炒起来。

“下次不要在开着火炒东西的时候和别人谈这么微妙的话题。”Hotch被戳中了心思，有些恼怒地瞪着他，“而且我没有侧写你的厨房，我只是看到了而已。”

“放松，Aaron。”Rossi转头塞了一片玉米片在他嘴里。

Hotch愣了一下，低头，“抱歉。”

“烧掉它的是我前妻——如果你想知道。顺便这不是我们离婚的原因。”

“哪一任？”Hotch又兴致勃勃地抬起了头。

“喂！”Rossi作势拍了他一把，无奈地叹气，“第二任……本来真的想好好过的。”

Hotch不置可否地笑了笑。

“Aaron，我不介意你侧写我。”Rossi认真地看着他。

Hotch看着他，抿紧了唇，没有立刻回答。

“Aaron？”

“我没有想要和你恋爱。”Hotch慢慢说。

Rossi叹了口气，将炒好的酱汁倒在面上，很想提醒Hotch不到一个小时之前他们在做什么。

“我知道这不对，我们的关系……我想从你身上得到的……都不对。”Hotch看着他，“可是Dave，那样的开始，我们真的没法期待更多——而且你也并不想和我恋爱。”

Rossi关了火，将晚餐推到他面前，伸手按住他的手背，“Aaron，我承认当时我们有更好的选择，但我没有逼你。”

“严格意义上来说，我说了no的。”Hotch轻笑。

“不过不是你的错。”他低下头。

之前Gideon分明什么都不知道地试图从他的行为去推断过去，Hotch其实相当自信在没有更多提示的情况下对方不可能真的知道发生过什么。就算Gideon是最专业最优秀的侧写师之一，但具体到某一个人身上，不管是演绎还是归纳都总会有缺陷，而Hotch大概是隐藏情绪的专家——不管Gideon说什么，不管他内心有多么惊涛骇浪，他脸上大概都不会有多少表情。

就算Gideon知道肯定有问题，也没法触及到真实。

Hotch绝对相信Rossi把那一段历史抹得很干净。

戳了几下面前的意大利面，Hotch还是继续说了下去，“那时候我真的很需要钱，不过本来当时只打算敲一笔的。”

“是什么让你改变了主意？”Rossi看着他，仿佛又看到了十年前的某个小咖啡馆还是少年的Hotch抱着书坐到他对面，他们都很清楚两人当年的关系绝不是敲一笔可以解释的。

“你的戒指，Dave。还有你的身份。”

“解释一下。”Rossi的动作顿了一秒，“你对有妇之夫有什么特别的爱好吗？我记得当年你应该并不确切知道我的身份。”

“Dave，你戴的不是婚戒。”Hotch哼了一声，“我认识那只鹰。”

“我戴的是那个？”Rossi自己早就记不清当时自己的穿着，“咳……虽然我的感情经历一直很糟糕，但那种事真的就那么一次，大概我也很心虚。”

“敲诈一个上过战场的人不是个好主意。”Hotch没在意他的窘迫，“虽然不明确知道你的身份，但我大概还是能猜出是FBI之类，再加上你的要求……一开始我确实有点慌，我没打算招惹一个惹不起的变态。”

“相当敏锐的洞察力，从当年我就觉得你非常适合我干的这一行。不过严格来说你还是可以试图把我扔进监狱。”Rossi毫无诚意地安慰。

“闹到司法系统里我会被揍死。”Hotch停了一秒，看着Rossi似乎有些受伤的表情摇头，“不是被你。”

Rossi张了张嘴，最终只是握住了他的手。

Hotch勉强扯动嘴角露出了一个笑容，“都过去了，而且你并没有那么变态。”

Rossi收紧了手指，“Aaron，如果不想说没关系的。但如果你想说，什么时候都可以。”

Hotch沉默地塞了几口食物，皱着眉盯着握住自己的那只手，“——你是不是早就发现了？”

“这是质疑我的专业能力还是觉得我瞎。”Rossi挑眉，想了想还是补充说，“你身上偶尔会有伤痕，但通常不十分严重，既然你没阻止我留下某些痕迹那大概也并不涉及性。而且你显然不希望我介入，再说我的立场也不怎么合适——不过都是借口，你可以怪我的。”

“不是你的错。”Hotch抽回了自己的手，只是说。

“Aaron？”

“我应该感谢你。”Hotch再次开了口，“如果没有你出现，我真的不知道现在会在哪里，而且你给了我一个放松的空间。”

“我很抱歉那不是正确的方法。”Rossi叹息。

“无所谓。”Hotch伸手慢慢用力握住了他的手指，“做吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch仿佛在做梦。

他被粘稠而厚重的血雾包围着，疼痛从身体的每一个地方传过来，呼吸已经快要停止，眼前看不到一丝光。

有只手悬在他的额前，几乎要落下来，那个人罩着一身漆黑的斗篷，脸隐没在阴影中。

“Aaron……”那个人的声音中仿佛有担忧。

Hotch完全无法动弹，可他知道那只手并非冰冷，落在他额上的时候几乎能带走所有的痛苦，那斗篷中的脸也并不可怕，甚至带着隐约的温柔。他从小就知道，那些黑暗并不会伤害他，那黑暗只是召唤着他。

可他还是挣扎着，宁可疼痛也抗拒着沉溺下去。

可是每一次疼痛都在将他推向那黑暗中。

而他只能颤抖着用尽全力对抗着。

然后一只手从血雾中传过来握住了他的手，新鲜的空气夹杂着熟悉的气息再一次吹进他的肺里，Hotch几乎用尽了全身的力气死死抓住那只手。

然后他被拉了出去，留下那些黑暗和画面在血雾中逐渐看不见。

Hotch颤抖着睁开眼睛。

他全身的肌肉酸痛异常，汗水湿透每一寸热得发烫的皮肤，刚刚在极度兴奋中彻底爆发过的下身已经和肌肉一起软了下来。Rossi也已经释放过从他体内退了出来，正捧着他的脸，一脸担忧，“你应该喊停的，Aaron，这很危险。万一我没能及时停下来……”

“你能的。”Hotch用力呼吸着，将肺里过多的二氧化碳吐出去。

Rossi摇头，把他的头挪到自己怀里，“Aaron，你晕过去了，抽搐并且差点窒息，我认为我做过头了。”

“不。Dave，这个实在太棒了。” Hotch轻声叹息着，任由自己摊在床上，他绝不会说自己刚刚看到的那一切。他也很难判断自己到底渴望的是那黑暗中的温柔，还是最终Rossi将他拖出来的那一刹那。

Rossi无奈的凑过去吻他，“不要指望我每次都做到这个程度，需要止痛药吗？我觉得我甚至都不能保证你明天能起来。”

“我保证我能。”Hotch拉住了他，不想立刻让他离开。

Rossi也还处在高潮之后的懒散中，于是也没有立即爬起来，只是搂着Hotch小心地碰了碰他大腿根部甚至有些渗血的淤青，“我答应过Jason不会让我们的关系影响你的工作。”

“别，会痛……不过别担心。”Hotch皱着眉抓住了他的手臂，轻声呻吟，“明天就没事了。”

“我很怀疑。”Rossi不怎么赞同地摇头，“别逞强，Jason就算发火也是冲我来，这么疯……有时候我都怀疑这到底是我的爱好还是你的。”

Hotch轻轻笑了笑，抓着他的手，“Dave，对我来说，这从来不是爱好。”

Rossi只是搂紧了他，“如果你要找别人，务必确保安全。”

“Dave，我没找过别人。” Hotch明显已经有些困倦，靠着他低声回答，“我知道分寸。”

至少第二天，Rossi起床看见Hotch明显已经把自己清理干净，将全身包裹在异常整齐的西装里、领子一直扣到最上面、领带也丝毫不乱的时候，默默咽下了口水，差点没忍住把这一身撕了看看里面到底是怎样情况。

“再来一次我就真的上不了班了。”Hotch看了他一眼，显然看出来他想做什么。

Rossi罕见地有些窘迫，咳嗽一声，“Aaron，如果不行我可以帮你请假。”

“我记得你说你答应过Gideon不影响工作。”Hotch一脸无奈，“而且我今天要上庭。”

“看来你的状况比我想象的好。”Rossi认真地盯着在收拾东西的Hotch看了一会，很确认哪怕是自己也看不出什么异常，要不是很清楚自己做了什么他几乎都要怀疑是不是昨晚什么都没发生。

Hotch笑了笑，上前吻了他，“我很好。”

“看来不打算让我送你？”Rossi看他已经连包都收好了。

“Dave，照顾一下Gideon的神经。”Hotch轻声地笑，“而且今天的案子对方律师是我一个老对手，我敢保证你送我一旦被他看见我的证词会受到全方位质疑。”

“你离开法庭已经很久了，Aaron。”

“我确信他不会忘记我的。”

“看来你是很多律师的噩梦。”

“你可以去查我的定罪率。”Hotch并不掩饰，朝他眨了眨眼，“先走了。”

“听起来让我觉得有点遗憾没参与过你的案子。”Rossi看着他的背影嘀咕着笑了。


	5. Chapter 5

Rossi接了个紧急任务。

联邦监狱有个犯人保释了，监狱方面在整理他遗留下来的东西时发现了一些嫌疑的物品，再试图把人控制时发现已经找不到犯人了。Rossi带了个实习探员赶了过去。

几乎每个犯人都会诅咒把自己抓进去的警官，警方当然已经通知了当事人。但像Max K. Redmond这么一个连环强奸犯留下一大叠画作，其中有属于已知受害人的，还有一些警方从未见过的，就只能认为是一种危险的嘲讽了。

“这样的犯人为什么会被保释？”Rossi皱着眉，听当地警方介绍情况。

“当年他的受害者都是男性。他声称开始对女性感兴趣，而且他的心理医生宣称他的病已经好了，而且他表现不错、通过了评估。”看上去相当干练的警官解释道，一边指挥下属将两个巨大的盒子搁在了桌上。

“哪怕他真的将目标转向女性——那不是更糟糕吗？”Rossi简直觉得匪夷所思，“我以为你们都清楚强奸犯永远不会停止。”

“是的。我们清楚。”警官看着他，“但监狱不归我们管，已经在调查其中是否有其他违法交易了。同时我们在对比他画的那些画，但这次向你们求助的原因不是这个。”

说着他把一个单独的文件夹递了过去，“Aaron Hotchner是该起案件的公诉人，我们相信他和对方没有任何私人联系，但……”

听见名字的那一刻Rossi差点把手里的东西掉在地上。

身边的实习探员迟疑着问，“是我知道的那个Aaron Hotchner么？”

Rossi控制住自己的情绪打开了文件夹，好在里面并不是他所猜测的那么糟糕的东西。里面确实都是Hotch的画像，但至少最上面那张只是面部肖像画。

“从我们的资料来看，Redmond只见过他两次，一次上庭之前，一次庭上，没有探视记录。”警官继续说，“但他在这些画里出现的比例也太高了一点。”

“你们认为他是Redmond受害者之一？”

“更大的可能是他的下一个目标。”警官摇摇头，“虽然Hotchner担任我们的公诉人的时间不长，但他的正直和出色的能力都让曾经和他共事过的人印象深刻。如果他真的是受害者之一，我相信他会避嫌。而且Redmond在庭上被他耍了一把，认了我们没有直接证据的几起案子，我相信如果他真的是受害者，Redmond绝对会当庭咬出来。”

“你们通知了他？”Rossi盯着手里再熟悉不过的那张脸，觉得这个人大概不会把这种事情交给别人来解决。

“我们没法通知他。”警官摇头，“Hotchner离职之后进入SWAT，然后进入FBI，他的信息对我们保密，这也是我们求助FBI的原因。”

“看起来你对他印象不错？”

“哦，Aaron Hotchner的庭辩极具攻击性，非常精彩。我个人认为他的离职对我们来说是个损失。”

“我们是不是应该通知他？”实习探员拉了拉Rossi，“听起来Hotch会有危险。”

“当然。”Rossi点点头，“你和Hotch很熟？”

“谈不上，不过能看出来他很聪明也很刻苦，而且很可能会留下来。”虽然只是BAU的实习探员但事实上也已经从事FBI多年的同事笑了笑，“当然会有人嫉妒，不过说实话以我的年龄来看他，只会觉欣赏而已。你不喜欢他？”

“Jason挺喜欢他的。”Rossi不置可否。

“Jason Gideon？”探员仿佛了然地笑了笑，没再说什么。

“看来你们认识他？”警官听着两人的对话问。

“刚好在我们部门。”Rossi也没有打算进一步解释，而是走向电话打算联络一下大家都认为和他关系紧张的Gideon。

Hotch几乎从没打算向他介绍自己的家庭，甚至在紧急联络人那里直接填上了Gideon和他的名字，Rossi也没想把他逼得太紧。

电话另一侧的Gideon仿佛有些迟疑，“David，你可以自己告诉他。”

“这是公事，Jason。”Rossi觉得自己真的需要检讨一下自己的形象了，“出于保证他安全的考虑，告诉你比告诉他本人要合适。”

“我还以为你需要我派他过去作为诱饵。”Gideon仿佛松了口气。

“当然不。”Rossi愣了一下，他承认自己的手段往往相当过激和冒险，至少他记得当年自己也没有意将Gideon至于危险之中，他也确实没想过将Hotch作为诱饵，“所以别让他知道，否则他一定会这么要求。”

“我会盯着他。”

Rossi有些不爽的皱眉，要不是太了解Gideon，他几乎都要怀疑是不是Gideon对Hotch有什么想法了。


	6. Chapter 6

在24小时之后，仍然没有Redmond的任何消息。

“目前没有报告Redmond出城。”警官看着Rossi和手下的探员一人抱了一沓资料开始浏览，“他会作案吗？”

Rossi仿佛无意般将Hotch的那叠资料压在了自己手下，“我没有看到他有任何悔改的意思。”

“这些图看上去性和侮辱的意思都很明确。”另一位探员翻了翻手里的东西，相当不舒服地皱起了眉，“捆绑、道具、这些伤痕和夸张的表情……”

Rossi翻着手里的图，毫不怀疑这位Redmond绝对没有得手过，Hotch那种在疼痛中挣扎着欲罢不能的表情和各种小动作他都实在太熟悉，这种绝望大概永远不会属于他，“想象力丰富。不过很难判断他是否会立即作案，但我更倾向于他会潜回这附近。”

“这里？他疯了吗？”当地警方和他的探员都停下了手里的动作看着Rossi。

“对比他早期的画和最近的画。”Rossi拉了两张内容相对温和、角度大致差不多的出来示意大家，“从结构和构图来看，他的技能没有退化，但无意义的线条多了不少，他的精神状态——好吧，简单来说，他快疯了。”

“他回到这附近是为了？”

“等待Aaron Hotchner。”实习探员猛地醒悟过来，站了起来。

“但Hotchner不会出现在这里。”警官有些怀疑地看着他们。

“他不知道。”Rossi和他对视着，“让你们的人盯紧附近，注意有没有可疑人员，我认为他去收拾了一下自己，至少不会穿着保释时那件衣服。”

“好吧，虽然我很担心他是不是会随便先找个人下手。”

“如果是这样，除了等他下手，我们没有别的办法。”Rossi拍了拍他，“相信我，这样一个精神崩溃边缘的人比你相信中的容易被发现，也许你们之前花了很大的力气才抓住他。但现在的他不是以前的他了。”

很常见的一点是，从监狱里出来的犯人，犯罪技能进化的同时，社会技能明显退化。

Rossi不想说明白，但他觉得这位恶心的连环强奸犯在监狱中曾经长时间的将Hotch作为幻想对象。现在有了机会，他不可能不试图行动。Hotch不在这里，对他们来说简直是最好的消息。

Rossi也不可能让这么可怕的危险分子继续在监狱外逍遥。

事实证明Rossi对于这些精神不正常的危险连环犯罪份子的心理把握极准。

当地警方很快在离警局不远的小酒吧里抓到了已经把自己折腾得衣冠楚楚、很是打扮了一番的Max K. Redmond。

本来事情也算了结，保释的犯人重新扔回监狱也不会有很多复杂的审判之类，Rossi压根连问话的兴趣都没有。

然而当地警方却在他们正打算离开前截住了他，警官低声说，“我们有个大麻烦。Redmond说他出狱后干了一票，人被他关着还没死，可他一定要Hotchner来审问才肯说地点。”

Rossi眼神一凛，“你告诉他Hotch不在这里了？”

“我什么都没说。”警官摇摇头，“但我不能判断他是不是说谎。”

“去调查他这段时间的行踪，还有报案失踪的人员。”Rossi转头看着审讯室，深深皱起眉叹了口气，“做你们能做的，我来和他谈谈。”

Max K. Redmond双手被拷在一起，手指交握，不时地抽动着，看到Rossi进去也不过抬头看了一眼。

只看脸的话，眼前这个人哪怕经过了不短时间的监狱生活，也并不像个典型的犯罪者，他的受害者通常也都是有着不错教育的白领白人男性，严格来说，Hotch确实是他会想要选择的类型。

Rossi把椅子拖到他面前，也不说话，就那么看着他。

Redmond终于没忍住，先开了口，“Aaron Hotchner呢？”

“不如说说看我让他来审你的理由，也许我会同意。”Rossi抿了下唇。

“你是谁？”Redmond终于抬起了头，打量着他。

“FBI。”Rossi给了他一个毫无温度的微笑。

“我刚刚抓了个人。”Redmond突然咧开嘴笑了一下，“就像以前那样，除非Aaron来，我不会告诉你们他在哪里。”

“Aaron？”Rossi轻哼一声，不置可否，“谁是Aaron？”

“我把他西装扒下来的时候他还以为我在闹着玩呢，用领带把他绑起来的时候都没有丝毫警觉。”Redmond继续说，边说边笑，“啧啧，趴在我身下求我的样子真是……非常美味。”

Rossi看着他舔了舔嘴唇，面无表情地敲了敲桌子，“你在说谁？”

Redmond被他打断，脸上闪过一丝恼怒，“是他先勾引我的。”

“谁怎么勾引你了？”

“在庭上是他先用那样的眼神看着我的！”Redmond抬头看着他，突然挣扎着站起来，喘着粗气，“明明是他想要的！”

Rossi一把将他按回椅子上，制止了门口想要冲进来的人，盯着他的眼睛，“Max，告诉我他是谁。”

“他当然是Aaron！没有人能像Aaron一样。”Redmond几乎嘶吼出来，喉咙里发出粗重的喘息声，他的神情突然温和下来，“看见他的第一眼，我就知道我们会相爱。在法庭上，他看着我，叫我的名字，他的声音，他的脸，他的一切都那么好——就算他耍了我，我也不怪他。”

Rossi冷冰冰地看着他。

“不不不，我怎么会那样对Aaron呢。我会很温柔的对他，让他在我怀里开心的哭泣。”Redmond露骨地咽了下口水。

Rossi用尽全部的自制力才压制住自己动手揍人的冲动，一言不发地走了出去，狠狠摔上了门。

几次深呼吸之后，Rossi才转头对等在外面的警官说，“我不认为他真的又动了手，这混蛋满脑子都是Aa——Hotch，思维相当混乱，我想其他人没法满足他的幻想。”

“附近辖区在他保释之后到现在没有人口失踪报告，目前所有证据也都表明他离开监狱之后没有时间作案。”警官点点头，“那么你们不打算联系Hotchner再来确认一下？”

“当然不。”Rossi毫不犹豫地回答，“以他之前作案的风格，如果真的有动手了，那现在受害者也已经死了，但从种种迹象来看，我认为他为了再见到Hotch对你们说了谎——你觉得在经历了这样一场对话之后，我会让Hotch再来见他吗？”

Rossi突然觉得，他比任何时候都想要见Hotch。


	7. Chapter 7

拖着一身疲惫结束漫长的旅途回到Quantico之后，大概是半夜一点，Rossi有些犹豫。

尽管Hotch有他家的钥匙，但是一直以来他们都很清楚他来的目的，Rossi很清楚自己不在Hotch不会来。

Hotch当然曾经给过他自己家的钥匙，但是Rossi对于想也知道不会舒服到哪里去的单身公寓一向兴致不高，完全没有去过。而且Hotch经常加班，Rossi也不知道Gideon会不会把人拉去出外勤去了。换句话说，他完全不确定Hotch在哪里。

可是他难得的非常想见Hotch，哪怕这个时间完全不适合拜访，他也依然转到了Hotch家楼下。

不出所料，Hotch家关着灯。Rossi犹豫了一下，还是摸出钥匙上了楼。

Hotch不在家。

Rossi看着屋里的摆设，除了远比他以为的要干净之外，这间屋子里的一切和他所设想的没有太大不同，极其简单实用，毫无舒适度可言，书桌上堆着厚厚的书和资料。

Rossi叹了口气，推开了卧室的门。

Hotch曾经获得的大大小小的荣誉填满了整个柜子。Rossi能看见里面显眼的位置摆着照片，似乎和Hotch毫无相似点的男人、依偎在男人怀里微笑的女人、她怀里的婴儿，以及站在他们身边大概在盯着镜头、抿着唇、还是个少年的Hotch。

以及照片旁边那条极眼熟的领带。

Rossi记得那是自己送的，在Hotch申到了法学院之后，他还记得当年自己还用来做为道具干过某些事情。Rossi自问算是出手相当大方、乐于各种享受的，但由于Hotch不怎么乐意收，他真正意义上送东西也并不多。

但Hotch把它收藏在这里，想要纪念的，显然不是它作为道具的意义。

Rossi伸手过去刚刚碰到里面的东西，猛然听见身后有响声。几乎是条件反射，他立刻抽出了枪转身。

Hotch靠在卧室门口，“在自己家里被闯入者拿枪指着，我是不是应该报警？”

Rossi觉得这个语气大概应该也能算欣喜，他笑着放下了枪，“我记得房子主人给我钥匙的时候，是说随时欢迎我，所以大概不能算闯入者？”

Hotch不置可否地耸肩，转去倒了两杯酒。

Rossi继续研究柜子里摆着的领带，一边接过了Hotch递来的杯子。

“当年那个时候，除了我你可能是唯一为此感到开心的人。”Hotch的目光盯着他手里的东西。

“事实证明你的选择很正确。”

Hotch沉默了一会，生硬地改变了话题，“有个慈善晚宴，局里人手不足，把我临时叫去做了一晚保镖。”

Rossi晃了晃杯里的酒，却没有喝，而是将两人的酒杯都放在一边，转身搂住了Hotch的脖子，凑过去亲吻他的唇。

Hotch带着他退了几步，坐在了床上。

Rossi放开他的嘴，开始吸吮着他的喉结、然后拉起了他的衬衣，吻他的乳头、再到下腹，在他的唇几乎要碰到Hotch已经半硬的下身时，被Hotch拉了起来。

“Dave，你不对劲，案子有问题？”

Rossi几乎有些啼笑皆非了，“Jason还担心我通过你去影响他的案子，怎么现在你倒问起我的案子来了——我哪里不对劲？”

“Dave，这是你第一次来我家。”Hotch摇摇头，不紧不慢地说，“而且你温柔得很反常。我关心的是你，不是案子。”

Rossi本来似乎还想争辩几句，看着他的眼神却无奈地叹气，“Aaron，我几个小时之前才听一个连环杀手长篇大论地表达了他对你的倾慕和幻想，也许我需要确认一下我不是个变态?”

“我以为我们对我们的性爱方式已经达成共识了。”Hotch皱眉，“不过这是什么意思？”

“记得一个叫Max K. Redmond的人吗？”Rossi坐在了他身边，暂时停止了动作。

“一个连环强奸杀人犯。我以前的案子。我记得他被判了至少二百年，那个案子没有疑点，有什么问题？”Hotch想了想，点头。

“由于各种原因，他被保释了。”

Hotch猛地站了起来，“开什么玩笑？为什么不通知我？”

“冷静，Aaron。”Rossi拉住了他，“我已经把他扔回监狱了。”

“他又作案了？”Hotch眉头紧紧拧在一起，“Redmond的外表非常具有欺骗性，但手段十分残忍，总是把人折磨致死，他很危险。”

“唔，如果他没有陷入对你的钟情妄想大概没那么容易抓到。”Rossi赞同，抚摸着他的手，“但是听到那些他对你的幻想，看着他画的那些画，有些我们甚至做过，还是觉得我……”

“够了，被抓回去了就行。我不想知道他对我有什么幻想。”Hotch打断了他的话，“Dave，你不是变态，我们都很清楚那很安全。”

“其实我真的不确认那足够安全。”Rossi摇头，“你总是不喊停。”

“因为我知道我能承受，而你会停。”Hotch一边拉住他的手放在了自己的下身摩擦着，一边侧过身吻他，“Dave，会被这个影响，不像你啊。”

“Aaron，那些细节过于真实，我能轻易的想象画面。”Rossi闭上了眼睛和他交换着气息，手上加重了力道重新让手里的东西坚硬起来，他摇头叹息，“我一直知道我离他们太近了。”

Hotch移动着自己的腰，喘着气让已经灼热起来的下半身受到更多地摩擦，“Dave，你说过，成为什么样的人是我们自己的选择。”

说着他将Rossi拉倒在床上，用力吻他，“而我相信你。”


	8. Chapter 8

Rossi是被电话铃声吵醒的，还没清醒的大脑让他没有第一时间意识到自己并不在家，几乎反射性地接听了电话。

但是一听对面的声音他就知道自己糟糕了。

这个人对自己的一切都实在太熟悉，几乎在他开口的下一秒对方直接打断了他的话，“David？”

语气里那些毫不掩饰的惊讶让Rossi没来由地心慌，“别误会，Jason。”

“David，我没什么好误会的。只是距离你上一次去你所谓情人家有没有十年？”电话另一端的Gideon笑了一声，冷静地指出。

“昨天有点特殊……”Rossi心虚地看了一眼水声刚停下来的浴室。

“行了，这和我无关，我也不想知道。”两个人都沉默了两秒之后，Gideon继续说，“别耽误上班。”

“没有什么需要我转告Aaron的？”Rossi懒得再说，只是皱起了眉。

“别耽误上班。”Gideon迟疑了一会，又说了一遍。

“所以你大清早给Aaron打电话到底想说什么？”Rossi皱眉，“就这个？我觉得他的准点出勤率比你都高。”

“本来不是的。”Gideon最终说，“我也给你留言了的，但我现在有点犹豫。”

“Jason。”Rossi坐了起来，轻声说，“我在这里……真的是意外。 ”

“阿拉斯加有个案子希望我们派人过去看一看，我这边走不开，其他人在休假、新人我不放心，但……算了，David，我不管私下你们做什么，不要让人发现，你应该清楚后果。”

Rossi挑了挑眉毛，“什么案子？”

“那边说是几起分尸案，我没细问，资料和机票都准备好了，记得带枪，注意安全。”Gideon再次叹气，“David，收敛一点……你知道我在说什么。”

Rossi放下电话抬头就看见Hotch半裸着一边擦头发一边靠在浴室门口看他，“Gideon有什么事？”

“你怎么知道是他。”

“大概因为我不认识第二个叫Jason，并且可以和你相谈甚欢的人？”Hotch让出了入口。

“你对相谈甚欢的定义是不是有点问题？”Rossi看了他一会，摇着头从包里翻出洗漱用品。

“看上去你们两个至少有一个对对方没完全放下，或者两个人都是。”Hotch往自己身上套着衬衫，“Gideon回来了？有案子？”

“Aaron，不能假装没看出来吗？”Rossi进了浴室，打开淋浴让水淋在自己脸上，“——Jason连孩子都那么大了。”

“我只是想说，你完全可以不必顾忌我，你可以在任何时候结束我们的关系。”Hotch耸肩，“至于他的孩子，我以为这对你来说不是问题，特别是考虑他的取名方式。”

“Aaron，我们真的……分手已经很久了。”Rossi几乎被后半句话唤醒了某些情感，他甩了甩头，深深吸了口气，“收拾一下，我们要去阿拉斯加。”

“我们？”Hotch穿衣服的手停在那里，“口误还是我听错了？”

“Jason的案子没结，阿拉斯加那边向我们求援，没别人可去了。不过听起来你不想跟我去？”Rossi随口问。

“从工作的角度来说，我非常乐意。”Hotch抿了下唇，“只是有点惊讶，我以为Gideon一直以来都不高兴我和你走得太近。”

“没有别人可派，要么我一个人去，要么带上你。涉及案子，Jason没那么多私心。”Rossi的声音在哗哗的水声里含糊不清。

Hotch眨了眨眼，系上了最上面一颗扣子，默默整理着领带。

Rossi匆匆擦干自己，出来看见Hotch依旧一身西装革履，似乎没有整理箱子的打算，加重语气又强调了一次，“Aaron，我们是要去阿拉斯加，你不是想冻死吧？”

Hotch有些窘迫，“现在离冬天还有好几个月，我才刚到这里，还没来得及买冬装。不过你放心，我不会冻死。”

“难得Jason把你借给我，你要是病了他真的会揍我……看来我得多带一件了。”Rossi迅速地套着衣服，“我回家重新打包行李，你去局里找Jason拿资料，我们机场汇合。”


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch赶到办公室的时候，Gideon正对着满黑板的现场图和满桌子的案情报告在写写划划。

“Agent Rossi让我来拿阿拉斯加案件相关资料。”Hotch等了一会，看他大概告一段落才开口。这案子是Gideon昨晚接的，他被抽调走于是没参与。Hotch也很清楚，和大概从来没打算拉人一起行动的Rossi相比，Gideon算是相当不错的领导和指导者，乐意和大家分享自己的见解和经验。对他也算相当不错，哪怕知道自己和David Rossi之间有问题，似乎也没打算深究。大概刚好有新的案子，Gideon也就没重新分配任务，直接让他跟着Rossi去了。

Gideon转身，迟疑了片刻，还是将文件夹以及信封推给了他，“资料和机票。”

Hotch默默接过来，看着他欲言又止的样子没有马上离开，却也没说什么，只是等着他。

Gideon纠结着怎样委婉地开口，最终只是叹了口气，“Aaron，要小心。”

“什么？”Hotch愣了一下，他直觉有问题，Gideon既然早就决定了应该没这么不干脆。

“David Rossi是非常优秀的侧写专家，但在个人感情这方面……局里的传言虽然过于夸张，但还是希望你别陷太深。”Gideon忧虑地看着他，既不想说明自己在担心什么，又忍不住想要去过问，“我相信你们能处理好，但你考虑一下。如果你愿意，可以当成一个朋友的建议。” 

“我明白。”Hotch点头，犹豫一下还是放弃了解释，“其实我和他并没有——Gideon，你不必担心。”

Gideon摇摇头，没再说什么。

Hotch其实也不想和他讨论这个问题，他觉得Gideon并不清楚他知道那些事，而很显然Rossi不可能对Gideon坦白过当年和自己的关系。

从那时候的情况来看，Rossi大概不觉得偶尔对自己养着的小鬼抱怨一些真假掺半的情人间的争吵有什么太大问题。毕竟，当年谁都没料到会有现在。

Rossi没说什么，于是Hotch也就只想假装不知道。

几十分钟之后，Hotch跟着Rossi上了飞机。

人口稀疏到了阿拉斯加那种程度，又几乎遍地都是野生动物，野外失踪几个人大概压根不会引起警方注意，这次是几个拍摄纪录片的探险者发现了三个腐烂程度不一、还带着弹孔的人头。

“以阿拉斯加的温度来看，这些被害者的死亡间隔时间恐怕不会很短。”Hotch端详着被害人的照片，“而且很可能有更多的被害人。”

Rossi点头，“没错。我们要去看一看现场，虽然警方没有发现尸体的其他部分，也不能排除是被动物破坏，但我还是觉得这些人头曾经被妥善保管过一段时间。现在算是阿拉斯加的旅游季节，当地政府害怕消息泄露影响旅游业，希望警方能尽快破案。”

“显然他们很着急，但至少警方也明白没有动物能造成这样的伤口。”Hotch指了指明显的弹痕，“没有找到子弹。”

“从仅剩的面部特征来看，受害者是一名男性和两名女性，目前还没有确认身份，附近的小镇没有人员失踪 。”Rossi继续翻着案情记录，“当地警方请了人进行面部复原，大概我们到的时候能完成。”

Hotch打开了在机场顺手买的阿拉斯加地图，在案发地点标了个记号，“作为弃尸地点以当地情况来说，离有人居住的城镇有点太远了。”

“处理尸体需要空间，他也需要时间和尸体共处。”Rossi比了比案发地到几个小镇的距离，“用来处理猎物的小木屋之类，对当地来说不会引人注意，凶手还有落脚点。”

“Dave，你遇见过多少这类案子凶手对性别没有特殊偏好的？”Hotch有些疑惑，“如果男性受害者是意外，那他早就可以随意丢弃，我相信当地多的是合适的地点。”

“现在还不能肯定和性有关。但显然他丢弃人头是非常最近的事情，动物破坏痕迹还很有限，他手里很可能有了新的替代品。”

Hotch抿了抿嘴唇，“有多大可能还活着？”

“目前还不好判断，Aaron，我们需要先确认受害者身份，并且弄明白他们失踪了多久。”Rossi拍了拍他，“别想太多，我们救不了所有人。”


	10. Chapter 10

前往阿拉斯加的时间相当长，Rossi和Hotch翻来覆去地研究仅有的线索几个小时之后，也没能发现更多的东西。

Hotch弄了本类似阿拉斯加旅行手册之类的书在翻，不时偷瞄一眼拿出笔记本开始写东西的Rossi。

案发地虽然不太热门也还算是靠近旅游地点附近，这个时间也是阿拉斯加的旅游旺季，有外人出现也不奇怪。如果不是有太多不好解释的地方，Hotch也许会猜测是不是一家三口的旅行者遇上了持枪的劫匪一类。

然后他的思绪就在本地产变态杀人狂和神经病跟踪狂之间来回切换。直到某次一边胡乱虚构案情一边偷看的他目光正撞上了Rossi抬起的眼神。

Rossi愣了一下，随即眯起眼睛笑了，“Aaron？”

“什么事？”Hotch脑子里正在上演菜刀断头的画面，一时间居然有种干坏事被长辈抓现场的窘迫感。

“有没有兴趣？”Rossi合上了笔记本，眼神露骨地打量着他。

“我们在工作。”Hotch迅速领会了他的意思，看了看四周确定没有人在注意他们，小声说。

“严格意义上来说，我们在去工作的路上。”Rossi笑着抽走了他手里的东西，“而且我肯定你没在这么高的地方做过。”

“我没有。”Hotch无奈，“但这又不是什么值得骄傲的事情。”

“Aaron。”Rossi舔了舔嘴唇，明显来了兴致，“你要知道，Jason让我们一起出来，是绝对做好了打算我们会做些什么的。”

“……难怪他那么说。”Hotch摇摇头，“我觉得他对我们的关系有些误会，Dave，你应该跟他说清楚。”

“我不需要向他汇报，无论是工作还是私生活，Aaron。”Rossi制止了他继续说下去，“来吗？”

“我真的觉得这不是个好主意，而且我们昨晚才做过。”Hotch叹气，却也没有阻止Rossi抚摸他的手。

“哦，Aaron，我确信我还有足够的能力来满足你。当年我说服Jason做过一次。”Rossi咽了咽口水，“相信我，这感觉绝对值得你冒险。”

“……我并不渴望你现在来满足我。”Hotch到底也没阻止Rossi将手放在自己的重点部位上，只是担心地又扫了一眼四周，“我比较好奇你是怎么说服他的，而且既然他只答应过一次，我觉得也不是那么令人向往。”

“Aaron，你不是他，很多Jason不能接受的事情你都喜欢——不喊停我就继续了。”Rossi摁着手下软软躺着的凸起，没有回答他的疑问。

Hotch差点叫出声来，伸手拦了他一把，“Dave，你不是认真的吧？飞机上不是只有我们两个人。”

“好早之前我就和Jason说过，我们应该有自己的私人飞机。”Rossi撇了撇嘴，站了起来，“洗手间。来吗？”

“私人飞机又不是给你做这个的。”Hotch嘀咕着，迟疑了一会，还是远远地跟了过去。

没给他更多迟疑的机会，Rossi已经趁没人注意把他拉进洗手间直接按在门上亲吻起来。

对于Rossi的吻，Hotch的反应几乎是条件反射的，在几次试探的接触之后，很快他们的舌头和唾液就纠缠在了一起。

Rossi伸手扯下了他的领带。

“我没带备用的。”Hotch小声抗议着，“在这种地方你不能简单点吗？”

“别担心你的衣服。”Rossi笑了，一边熟练地将他的双手反绑到身后，“那里没人会在意你的领带。”

Hotch轻哼了声，看着Rossi拉扯着自己的衬衫下摆，然后解开了自己的皮带，让裤子滑下去。而飞机轻微的摇晃和发动机的声音都在提醒他他在哪里。

Hotch舔了下嘴唇，Rossi已经将头埋在了他双腿间，熟悉的唇舌触感包裹上来，Hotch的呼吸立刻变得紊乱，他有些躲闪，“你该不会打算做到最后吧？这里，呃，不好清理。”

“我带了套子。”Rossi抬头看着他，伸手固定了他的腰，又用嘴唇碰了碰他已经湿润的前端，“它比你诚实。”

Hotch想要推他，但双手被绑住，只能用手指在身后按住了门低声喘着气说，“Dave，我不想被发现，快点。”

Rossi却完全不着急的继续舔着他，“放松，Aaron。”

“Dave，你不能要求我在这种环境里投入。”Hotch有些恼火，但他确实硬了，也实在没处可躲。


	11. Chapter 11

“Aaron，你在云中。”Rossi抬头朝他笑了笑，然后按住他将嘴里的东西一直吞到了喉咙。

Rossi一手扶着他，另一只手揉着他的囊袋，唇舌都在动作着，软骨和肌肉压迫着最敏感的部分，Hotch的抱怨变成了一声呻吟。Rossi和他都实在太了解对方的身体和喜好，根本无从掩饰。

Hotch小幅度地动着自己的腰，前端反复被刺激，他几乎要站不住滑到地上去。Rossi用会厌处的狭窄反复逗弄着他，Hotch的呼吸越来越急促，喉咙里无法抑制地溢出低沉的呻吟声。

“Dave，够了，我要到了。”

Rossi往后撤了出来，还用舌头在前端的小孔调戏了一圈。Hotch发出了呜咽声，手指徒劳的收紧，试图寻找更多支撑。

Rossi站起来一手搂住了他的腰，另一只手抚摸着他已经完全站立起来的阴茎，“我说了你会喜欢的。”

Hotch勾了勾嘴角，叹息着蹭他的手，“好吧，你总是知道我要什么。”

Rossi一边用已经湿润的手逐渐往后抚摸他的会阴和肛门，一边凑上去吻他，Hotch没能躲开，熟悉的味道很快在两人嘴里蔓延开来。他的手指突进了Hotch的肛门抚弄着柔软的黏膜，而Hotch已经完全抛开了一开始的抗拒，沉溺在其中配合着他。

Rossi腾开手撕开套子给自己带上，Hotch喘了口气，稍微调整了一下姿势，笑着摇头，“出外勤还带着这种东西，不知道该不该说Gideon真是非常了解你了，唔，所以他是从自己的经验来推断的吗？”

Rossi再次啄了下他的唇，低声说，“Aaron，现在不要提他。”

Hotch还想再说什么，Rossi已经分开他的腿将阴茎抵着肛门插了进去，于是他只能闷哼了一声。

在几万英尺的高空中，这种狭小的空间里，耳边都是发动机的响声，而在几乎毫无隔音效果的另一侧还有那么多人，Hotch兴奋得呼吸都有些困难。

Rossi的喉咙里发出粗重的喘息声，扶着Hotch的腰快速地进出着。

“Dave……手，解开。”Hotch压抑着的声音沙哑，几乎带着哭腔。

Rossi停顿了一秒，往外退，这样的环境，他也并不想Hotch真的崩溃，“还好吗？”

“嗯。”Hotch的下身主动贴了过去，喘息，“只是想抱着你。”

Rossi伸手扯开了束缚着他的领带，Hotch立即抬手环住了他的肩膀，两个人任由那条价格不菲的东西掉到地上。Rossi开始继续抽插，Hotch的阴茎在他的腹部磨蹭着，前端流出的液体蹭在了他的衬衫上。

飞机大概遇到了气流，有些摇晃，Rossi的一次进入没能控制住狠狠撞到了某一处，毫无防备的Hotch叫出声来，前端喷出了更多的乳白色液体，呜咽着靠着门差点没站住。

“Aaron？”Rossi伸手撑住了两人，“需要我停就说。”

Hotch摇头，将脸埋在了他肩膀上，低声说，“Dave，不，我只是……我想，不，不行，我……”

“Aaron。”Rossi抱住他轻轻拍着他的背，“别想太多。”

“Dave，我很抱歉，我不该……”

“别想。”Rossi打断了他的话，在他耳边轻声说，“Aaron，别去想你想要什么，交给你的身体。”

Hotch眨了眨眼，最终拉他的手按在自己的阴茎上，凑过去索求亲吻以及更多。

Rossi毫不客气地吸吮着他的口腔，抬起他的右腿，抵住后穴慢慢往里推进，已经进行了几乎让他们都释放的一轮之后，Hotch的身体已经完全打开，轻易地让他完全进到了最深处。Rossi停了一会，观察着他的反应，“Aaron？”

“别停。”Hotch舔着嘴唇，环着他的肩膀仰着头靠在身后的门上保持着平衡，内壁收缩着，他低声呻吟，“做完。”

Rossi开始快速地抽插，隔着一层薄薄的橡胶感受着Hotch的热量和挤压。

两个人的节奏不时被气流的颠簸打乱，意外的刺激令人更加兴奋，两人的呼吸都越来越急促，Rossi几乎要觉得眩晕。他的囊袋拍打着Hotch的臀部，随着快速的进出，Rossi的喉咙里发出越来越粗重的喘息声。

Hotch喘着气，把右腿靠在了Rossi身上，前列腺被不断地刺激，他的阴茎前端摩擦着布料，留下更多湿润的痕迹，某些时刻他几乎用尽全力才让自己没有发出尖叫声。  
而他内壁的每一次收缩都在将Rossi推向高潮。

某一次令Rossi不得不整个人压在Hotch身上的摇晃之后，他终于低吼着释放出来。

Hotch的敏感部位能感受到那熟悉的跳动，但隔着橡胶没有体液涌入的感觉却让他有些微的无措。Rossi伸手握住了他也几乎到了爆发边缘的阴茎。

粗糙的手指在柱状体上快速滑动着，拇指摩擦着头部和小口，再加上偶尔擦过的布料，Hotch很快就交代了，乳白的液体蹭在Rossi的手以及衣服下摆上。

Rossi再次亲吻了他的嘴唇。

Hotch好一阵才找回正常的呼吸节奏，随即推开他霸占洗手台开始清理自己，“我不会再答应你下一次了。”

“哦，我觉得你挺爽的。”Rossi笑着靠在边上。

“那也没有下一次。”Hotch咬牙，有些恼怒地瞪了他一眼，扔下他走了。

Rossi收拾完现场，慢慢洗着手，他没错过Hotch中途一度接近失态时的神色，也就是那一刻，他难得地觉得Hotch仿佛终于放下了某些事，虽然也就是那么一瞬间。

Rossi隐约觉得，自己可能犯了个错误。


	12. Chapter 12

几个小时后Hotch套着完全不合身、一看就不是自己的、短了一截的厚实风衣跟着Rossi下了飞机。就算再怎么不乐意，他也知道虽然只穿西装对他来说可能不是大问题，但大概真的会被认为是疯子。

当地警察已经在等着他们了。

“面部修复专家已经完工了。”负责案件的 Wallis Miller警官一边领着他们往直升机的方向走去一边说，“有人认出了失踪者是之前住在他的小旅馆的Carter一家，最后一次见到他们是一周之前，当时没有发现任何异常之处。如果你们没有意见，我们暂时把办案地点设在那个小镇上。”

Rossi点点头，接过他递来的照片。

“法医进一步验尸之后认为，额头的枪伤是死后造成的。”Miller警官明显已经连续工作了相当长时间，满脸的疲倦，“包括他们的头离开身体的时间应该也是死后。但是死亡时间目前还不能判断，法医说尸体可能暴露在某些温暖而潮湿的环境里——只能说从他们最后一次出现到尸体被发现之前几个小时都有可能。”

“死因是？”Hotch看了看照片，看上去十七八岁的少女和三四十来岁的成年男女，从遗传学特征来看，应该是父母和女儿没有问题。

对方看了跟在Rossi身后的他一眼，帮他们把行李转移到直升机上，示意他们路上再说，“报告上写的是无法确定，但我和法医私下交流了，他认为极有可能是寒冷导致的器官衰竭。”

“冻死的？”Rossi皱了皱眉，直升机已经升空，他看着明显比自己适应的温度低了一大截窗外，“现在可以说了吧？到底有什么问题？”

“什么？”警官有些慌乱地想要掩饰。

“就算有些不好解释的地方，但对警方来说针对尸体的罪行没那么严重。如果连一家三口在这种地方冻死都需要FBI来协助调查的话，我们可以考虑直接常驻这里了。”Hotch起身直接将看上去至少有他两倍宽的Wallis Miller按在了窗口，毫不客气地指出，“Miller警官，早点说实话吧，不要浪费我们大家的时间。”

“把所有掌握的都告诉我们，否则我们无法帮助你们。”Rossi几乎凑到了他耳边。

“把我们千里迢迢叫来，又不打算告诉我们实话——Dave，我是不是可以怀疑他们试图诱拐你？”Hotch抵着想要挣扎的Miller的膝盖。

“为什么不是诱拐你？”Rossi伸手拿过他的公文包不客气地翻找起来。

“因为我是意外——不然试图诱拐Gideon也没好到哪里去。”Hotch干脆地说，随后把终于安分下来的人甩到地上，“坦诚一点好吗？”

“看来是因为这个了。”Rossi抽出了一份文件晃了晃，“这东西不太可能被遗漏啊，之前我们可没看到。”

Wallis Miller看了看似乎随时可以继续控制自己的Hotch，有看了看一脸嘲讽地笑着的Rossi，最终低下头，“之前关于是不是向FBI求助我们内部有很大的分歧，大部分人觉得这会带来可怕的报复，但我总觉得没那么简单。最后妥协的结果就是隐瞒了部分事实提出请求——连我也没想到你们会答应的。”

“Miller，你们不会当真吧？”Rossi看着那张抛尸现场的照片，在三个人头摆放成的等边三角形中间，有血渗进了冰雪里，淡红的Devil几乎清晰可见。

Wallis Miller叹气，“阿拉斯加很封闭的。”

“那你们究竟是希望我们过来做什么？”Rossi索性把他包里的东西都倒出来。

Hotch拿过那张照片仔细地看着，“就这么一个词？那岂不是世界上所有的谋杀都可以推给恶魔了，他们忙得过来吗？”

“那片地区一直很……特殊。”Miller吞了下口水试图缓解自己的紧张，“就在十几年前还曾经有神迹出现。”

“神迹？”

“暴风雪里一起直升机事故，从几百米的高空掉下去，居然连受伤的人都没有。”

“我会把那叫做意外的幸运。”Rossi几乎想要翻白眼，他已经从Miller随身携带的文档里翻出了自己没看过的那部分，“咦？”

Hotch凑过去，看到几张照片，明显是动物的头颅，虽然有一些显得很凌乱，但还是可以看出是被刻意摆放成了等边三角形。

“这是当地的特殊祭祀习惯吗？”Hotch皱眉，回忆了一下似乎自己刚刚心不在焉地翻过的那本旅游手册里没提到这么回事。

“不是。”Miller警官摇头，“前些日子就有猎人发现了这些动物尸体，我们，呃，旅游部门一开始认为是神迹。发生了凶案之后……大家觉得是恶魔的警告。”

“你们关于神迹和恶魔的观点也太随意了一点。我以为至少在正常的文化认知里，恶魔就算要在这里作案，似乎也应该选择更加寒冷，几乎持续一整天都是黑暗的时候。”Rossi摇摇头。

“那么你们认为这是什么？”Miller警官看到他们交换了一个眼神。

“在动物身上的练习，看上去似乎很有倾向性的被害者选择，毫无必要的尸体处理方式，精心设计的抛尸现场。”Hotch将那张照片拍在他怀里。

“恭喜，你可能遇见了你职业生涯中的第一个连环杀手。”Rossi拍了拍他的肩膀，“希望也是最后一个。”

“比起虚无缥缈的恶魔，在这种地方一个随时可能再次下手的连环杀手对旅游业打击大得多。”Hotch看着他，“警官，关注一下你们没破的失踪案。”

“糟糕的是这种以整个外出旅游的家庭为目标的案子，很可能根本没有人报案。”Rossi忧虑地说，“他们远离熟悉的社会关系和环境，没有人会关注他们什么时候应该出现在哪里。其中很多受害者可能就那么消失掉了。”

“能去现场看看吗？”Hotch眯着眼看窗外。

“我到的时候他们已经清理了现场。”Miller警官小声说。

“这是严重的违规行为。”Hotch有些恼火，“我建议你调查一下你这位负责现场的同事是否有犯罪嫌疑。不过我们还是要去看。”

“看什么？”

“你们看不到的东西。”Rossi笑了笑。


	13. Chapter 13

直升机悬停在离案发现场不远的地方，从窗口望出去算是一片高地，没有道路，不知是因为被清理过还是因为风雪，地面上没有任何人类出没过的痕迹。冰雪覆盖的山崖向外伸出，从现场照片来看，抛尸地点应该就是这里。

“看上去风景不错。”Hotch看过去，从高地向下看视野相当好，近处的冰雪、远处色彩斑斓的苔原甚至更远的水色都隐约可见，哪怕按当地时间来算已经很晚了，尽管不能驱散寒冷太阳依然斜斜地挂着。但由于地形的原因，至少在目力所及范围之内，除了零星的雪橇看不到人类活动的痕迹。

Wallis Miller不明所以的应了一声，“嗯，报案者当时是想从这里拍摄下方的景色。”

Rossi拿着翻出来的照片再次对比了一下，现场已经被彻底清理，看不到任何痕迹。所幸专业摄影镜头的清晰度和还原能力还是相当好的，人头摆放的具体位置相对关系、四周的细节都很完整。单独拍摄的“Devil”也在对比度可以接受的程度下展示得非常完整。

他指了指那个词，“是血吗？”

Miller点头，“检测过了，是动物的血。”

“走吧。”Rossi把照片递给了Hotch，示意Miller，“去他们最后出现的地方。”

“你们看出什么了？”Miller忍不住问。

“不明嫌犯是男性，本地人，不超过35岁，强壮，非常熟悉这里，拥有交通工具——可能是小型直升机，并且只有一个人。”

“嗯？”

Rossi拿过Hotch之前描了半天的地图，他指着那些代表着发现死亡动物尸体地点的小圆点继续说，“那么他的活动范围可以相当大，但相对来说这些地点都集中在这个区域。”

他随手比了个大致的圆圈，接着说，“这个地点对他来说有特殊的意义。”

“特殊意义？”

“这里让他觉得安全或者有别的特殊原因。”Hotch道，“换句话说，他很可能住在这附近。”

“呃，这附近确实有三个小镇，包括我们要去的那个。但你们真的可以肯定不是恶魔吗？”Miller警官不是很相信地看着他们。

Rossi笑了笑，“Aaron？”

“警官，那一开始就不在我们的考虑范围内。”Hotch摇摇头。

“我见过很多比这诡异得多的案子，抓过无数的连环杀手，但很遗憾至今还没能有幸见到恶魔。”Rossi拍了拍他，不知道算不算安慰。

“Dave，你觉得他目前手里还有受害者吗？”Hotch在每个圆点附近加上被发现的日期，有些担忧地问。

“从残尸的情况很难判断，只能说如果这是他的首次作案，那么他的技能非常成熟。”Rossi掏出笔记本大致列上时间线，“和我们大部分连环杀手不同的是，一般来说针对整个家庭的行为与其说和性有关，不如说和某种情感的缺失有关。可是Aaron，你不觉得奇怪吗？”

“什么？”Hotch眨了眨眼。

“他在动物身上花的时间。”Rossi拍了拍厚厚一沓照片，“对连环杀手来说在动物身上练习技能相当常见，但那要么是一段非常漫长的时间，可能从青少年就已经开始，要么是几次简单的尝试。对成年人来说，把对人类的欲望投射到动物身上去没那么容易。然而在这么短的时间内接连宰杀如此多的动物？”

“这不是练习，这是作案。”Hotch拧紧了眉头，“他的行为已经升级了。”

“猎杀这些猛兽不比杀人容易，他是个打猎好手。”Rossi点头，“我想在最初他的目标并不是人类，但他现在已经很难停下来了。”

“这里的男人都是打猎好手，不过为什么？”Miller有些跟不上，看了一眼那叠照片，最上面那一张是三只巨大的驯鹿。

“不管他是为什么进行杀戮，显然他的需求没有被满足。他只能越陷越深。”Hotch抿了下嘴唇，轻声说，“选择这样的受害者，我猜他的家庭可能出了问题。”

“考虑到他的作案频率和手段的复杂程度，我倾向于他手里确实有其他的受害者，而且很可能已经死了。”Rossi注视着Miller，“留意任何可能的失踪者，另外，我们需要和你们的牧师谈一谈。”

“牧师？”Miller有些吃惊，吞吞吐吐的问，“但，但你们不是说不考虑恶魔吗？”

“牧师们会留意到那些出了问题的家庭以及行为发生变化的年青人。”Hotch解释。

“可你们不能逼他开口。”直升机已经到达了小镇上空准备降落。

“哦，我们可以说服他。”Rossi毫无歉意地回答。

“呃，还有一个问题。”Miller似乎有些窘迫，“你们也看到了，这真的只是个小镇，现在又是旅游季节……”

Rossi皱眉，“你不会打算让我们露宿街头吧？”

“不不，只是这里只有唯一的一家旅社，他们只有一间没有预订的房间了。当然如果需要你们可以去我家……”

Rossi松了口气，在Hotch开口之前抢先说，“这不是问题，最糟糕的时候我们在办公室都能过夜。”

Hotch看了他一眼，率先下了直升机。


	14. Chapter 14

踏进不大的警局的时候，Rossi和Hotch能很明显的感觉到Miller之前所说的分歧。

里面几个聚在一起的人动作一下子凝滞了，其中某个看上去四五十岁的老警员看见他们哼了一声，将桌上的帽子挂在了头上，仿佛想出门。

Rossi皱了下眉，在对方擦肩而过时突然顺手甩出了手铐把他双手锁到了背后。

Hotch的动作大概只慢了不到半秒，在其他人还没反应过来，或者伸手摸到枪之前，他的枪口已经贴到了被Rossi控制住的那位的头上。

气氛一下子凝重起来。

Wallis Miller赶紧上前制止自己其他已经准备动手的手下，“Rossi探员？”

“Miller，你这是什么意思？”尽管枪口贴在头上，那位资深警员依然努力抬起头质问。

“几十年的警察生涯就教会了你怎么破坏犯罪现场吗？”Rossi瞪着他，冷哼一声。

“根本没有什么犯罪现场!”那人挣扎着叫嚷，Rossi已经一把将人推进了审讯室，将他那句“你们会被恶魔报复的！”关在了门里。

“好了，现在我们可以谈谈案子了。”他示意Hotch收枪，扫视过剩下的警员们，指了指门里，“谁能告诉我他是谁？”

“Marty Kim，第一个到现场的警察。”Miller看了一眼低着头、刚刚和Kim一起在角落里的几个人，“呃，Kim已经在这里工作了很长时间了，我相信他和案件没有关系。”  
Rossi不置可否，“让他在里面先呆着。”

“附近几个镇的警察除了值班人员都在这里了。”Miller赶紧说。

Hotch站在玻璃面前盯着里面的人。Rossi也不过是铐住了他的手，并没有十分限制他的动作，Hotch看他踹了几脚门之后气呼呼地坐在了桌上，很不习惯地扭着手臂。

“这是相关资料。”Miller指了指被特意留出来的桌子和上面堆着的材料，“Carter一家来自佛罗里达，女儿刚刚被州立大学录取，在阿拉斯加的行程和一般旅行者没有太大差别。至今也没有发现其他尸体部分。”

“信用卡呢？”

“最后的使用记录是在旅馆。”

Rossi点了点头，“现在分别去整理你们可能的失踪案，包括那些没有引起注意的一家三口的失踪案，以及那些已经预订但是没有出现的客人——我相信嫌犯手里至少还有一家人。目前我们认为他是一名35岁以下的男性，很强壮，足以胜任猎手，并且非常熟悉这里。近期他的家庭出现了一些问题，在非常亲密的人眼里他的精神状态可能不太正常，但对其他人来说，他和从前一样彬彬有礼，绝不会是让人想到他会去杀人的状态。”

“那……Kim呢？”Miller看着大家分头去行动，有些犹豫地问。

“哦，你等一下。”Rossi朝Hotch点点头。

“可Kim并不符合你刚刚说的？”Miller担心的看着面无表情推门而入的Hotch，“Kim是非常虔诚的教徒，他可能害怕恶魔，但不会杀人的。”

“第一，虔诚的教徒也是会杀人的。”Rossi回头看了他一眼，“第二，我们没有怀疑他杀人，但显然他有所隐瞒，我不喜欢案子里有不确定因素。”

“那是你的助手吗？”过了一会，Miller有些好奇地隔着玻璃看里面靠在门上的Hotch。

“不算是。”Rossi也看着Hotch出神，“Agent Hotch是非常出色的FBI探员和审讯专家。”

“Marty Kim。”Hotch靠着门，注视着坐在桌上不断折腾自己双手，想要从手铐里解放出来的警员。

“给我解开，否则我要让你们好看！”

“哦，怎么好看？”Hotch连眼睛都没眨，“你需要正视一下自己的处境，Kim，你破坏了犯罪现场。我的上司，”Hotch指了指根本看不到外面的玻璃，“很不开心。而刚刚你在威胁一名FBI探员。”

“你们根本就不该来。”Kim气呼呼地瞪着他，“我告诉过Miller不要管这件事。”

“Kim，三个人死了。不是麋鹿，不是雪橇犬，是人，和你一样的人。”Hotch皱着眉，上前把他从桌上拉了起来，“显然你的上司不认为他们的死亡不需要被调查。”

“那只是恶魔的游戏。”Kim挣扎着低声吼道。

“谋杀不是游戏。人已经死了，不是你毁掉现场就能当作没发生过。”

Kim闭着嘴不说话。

“你的孩子是因为你这样才看不起你的吗？”Hotch盯着他，压低了声音问。

“这和我孩子无关！”Kim怒吼一声，想要抡起拳头揍他，只徒劳地被手铐磕出一阵剧痛。

“他曾经崇拜的父亲是个胆小鬼。”Hotch轻笑，“难怪他那么坚持要离开这里。”

“你们什么时候调查了Kim？”一墙之隔的Miller奇怪地问Rossi。

“我们不需要浪费时间调查他。”Rossi似乎在犹豫要不要进去，“他不是目标，我们只想知道他隐瞒了什么。”

“不许招惹我儿子！”里面Kim猛地站起来往Hotch身上撞，Rossi几乎要准备冲进去。

而Hotch一闪让过了他，伸手扯住手铐的链条又将他甩了回去，于是Rossi松了口气，听着里面继续，“袭警是重罪。看来你很希望你儿子有一个进了监狱的父亲。不过也许他并不会特别在乎？”

Kim咬紧了牙，瞪着他。

“所以你在害怕什么？”

Kim仿佛刚刚回神般猛地一震，“恶魔，恶魔真的回来了。他会毁掉一切！”


	15. Chapter 15

“回来？”Hotch把Kim拎起来塞到椅子上，“什么叫回来？”

“曾经。我还小的时候。”已经有快五十的男人用力摇头，“不，不，你们不会信的。”

“发生了什么？你还小的时候。”

“你们不会信……”Kim依然摇着头，声音越来越小。

“也许曾经有人没有相信你。”Hotch几乎凑到了他耳边，“但我强烈建议你告诉我们。”

“我曾经见过这个。”Kim狠狠咽了下口水，喘着气说。

“三个一组的头颅？”Hotch几乎条件反射的朝向Rossi的方向看了一眼，“你，小的时候？”

“不。”Kim用力摇头，“血滴成的字。”

“那并不是很难的技术。”Hotch拧紧了眉头。

“我亲眼看到的。”Kim既然已经开了口，就不在挣扎地往下说，“我……可能只有几岁的时候，冬天，跑出去。我跑出去玩。在离村子不远的地方，突然开始下雪。”

他仰头看着Hotch，Hotch点了点头表示自己在听，于是Kim继续说，“风很大。我摔了一跤，雪落在我面前的地上，突然就，变成了血。”

“然后呢？”Hotch并不急着反驳。

“我看着它们一滴一滴的落在雪地上，一直渗到雪里，变成一个词。”

“一个词？”

“回去。它叫我回去。”

“那你回去了吗？”

“我吓坏了，好像晕过去了。”Kim咬了咬嘴唇，“之后的事情，我都不记得了。那天起了暴风雪，我父母发现我不见了都以为我被卷走了，风雪停下来之后，村外到处都是动物的尸体，他们村口一个雪洞里找到了晕倒的我。没有字，他们都说我身边没有任何血，或者字迹！”

“你觉得是恶魔？”Hotch几乎有些艰难地说出恶魔这个词。

“动物会躲避风雪。”Kim低下了头，“我们从没见过在那么多动物死在风雪里，老人们都说是恶魔在狩猎，而我能活着一定是上帝保佑。”

“我听说过那场暴风雪。”Miller小声对Rossi说，“但从来没听说什么血字”

Rossi点点头，没有答话。

“它们一定是来带我走的，它们会把一切都带走！”Kim颤栗着说，“我们什么都做不了——你也不信是不是？ 就知道你们根本不会相信我！”

Hotch犹豫了片刻，最终没有选择反驳他，而是慢慢说，“Kim，人类曾经杀死过恶魔。”

Kim愣了一下，抬头看他，Hotch已经扔下他头也不回地走了。

Rossi将手铐钥匙扔给了Miller，“街对面那家旅馆就是Carter一家最后出现的地方？”

“是的。”

“也是我们要住的地方？”

“对，行李已经都送过去了。”Miller攥紧了手里的钥匙。

“行了，你不必跟着，我和Hotch可以自己过去。”Rossi想了想，还是抓住正要进门的他交代说，“不要问Kim关于他刚刚说的那些，送他回家。”

Hotch暗暗叹了口气，看了一眼急匆匆往审讯室里去的Miller，没说什么跟着Rossi往外走。

直到离开警察局，确认身后没人跟着，Rossi才开口，“你相信他说的吗？”

“技术上来说，相信。”Hotch抿了下唇，“也许他说的不是真正的事实，但他没说谎，幼儿的记忆尤其是在濒死时很容易产生偏差。”

“所以你并不相信他说的恶魔的存在。”Rossi认同了他的判断，依然问。

“至少在我看到的各种资料里，没有确切证实他们的存在。”Hotch不是很想讨论这个话题，“不过Dave，这不是这个案子的重点。你之前说过，你见过很多比这诡异得多的案子，抓过无数的连环杀手，但至今还没能有幸见到恶魔。”

“严格意义上来说，Devil是有特殊指代的，不是普通恶魔。当人们相信上帝与天使，就不得不相信魔鬼和恶魔。”Rossi转过头望向远方隐约可见的教堂尖顶。

“你不会认真的吧？”Hotch奇怪地瞥了他一眼。

“唔，我只是想说我可以理解他的恐惧。所以你不相信吗？”Rossi眨了眨眼。

“……我不去教堂。”Hotch生硬地找了个说法，“自从离开我父母之后。”

“哦，Aaron……”

“不要劝我。”Hotch打断了他的话，“如果Kim所说的真的是恶魔，我很难理解这位恶魔多此一举让他活下来的意义。”

“也许他遇见了一位善良的恶魔。”

“Dave，你刚刚发布了一个非常糟糕的理论。恶魔之所以成为恶魔，是因为他们邪恶。”Hotch进入旅馆之前停下了脚步，转过身去看四周，非常普通的街道，也没有什么可能吸引人陷入险境的地方，“出这张门之后Carter一家到底遇见了什么。”

“只针对魔鬼来说，在成为魔鬼之前，他们都曾是天使。”Rossi停顿了一秒，“Aaron，我很惊讶你会害怕魔鬼。”

“我不害怕。”Hotch立即反驳。

“Aaron，你害怕的不是魔鬼本身。而是他们存在的这种可能。”Rossi盯着他。

Hotch深深吸了口气，缓慢地再次开口，“我没有害怕。以及，别继续侧写我，Dave。”

Rossi沉默了一会只是说，“很晚了，去休息吧，在不明嫌犯有进一步动作之前我们能做的不多，但至少在那之前我们不能累垮。”


	16. Chapter 16

Wallis Miller确实不是在为难他们。

这家小旅馆已经只剩下唯一一间房，老板兼前台已经趴在那里快睡着了，恐怕也只是因为之前警方有所交待才没关门休息。

Rossi和Hotch也不好在这个时候再多问。

何况坐了那么长时间的飞机，又马不停碲的赶过来，精神高度紧张，还进行了某项相当激烈的运动，要说不累那是不可能的。

Rossi洗完澡出来就看见Hotch正在往沙发上搬被子。

“Aaron，你这是打算做什么？”

“找地方睡觉，很明显这里只有一张床。”Hotch放下东西准备去收拾自己。

Rossi皱着眉一把拉住了他，“我开始说的那些你不会生气了吧？”

“没有。”Hotch叹息，自己身上有很多疑点，他不能去阻止Rossi的好奇心，而这样工作了这么长的时间之后，对Rossi来说侧写可能只是本能，而大概他内心深处也不是不希望被Rossi了解，“我只是觉得现在不是让你来探究我的内心世界的时机。”

“那你这是做什么？这张床没有小到睡不下我们两个。”Rossi不依不饶地问。

“Dave，你很清楚我为什么不打算和你睡在一张床上。”Hotch有点恼火地小声抱怨。

“哦，Aaron。”Rossi擦着头发笑着坐在了沙发上，“我保证案子结束之前不做什么，虽然在这件事上我的承诺没什么信用，但相信我，我也已经没有多余的力气再来一次了。”

Hotch轻轻咬了下嘴唇，小声嘀咕着钻进浴室，“一个字都不信。”

“行了，Aaron，这张沙发可没法让你舒服的躺着。”Rossi拍了拍身下那硬度弹性都让他不怎么满意的东西，一把捞起了铺盖扔回床上，“不过我很高兴至少你对我的能力相当有信心。”

Hotch把脸埋进了水声里，假装没听见他的话。

FBI和大多数警局或者军队没什么不同，欺负新人或者说等级森严不算什么大事。Hotch之前也曾经负责过小组，连他对此也只是适当约束，毕竟上级的权威如果不能确立，一旦发生意见分歧很难顺利工作。当然以Rossi的身份，并不需要在这里以任何方式去打压新人来昭示自己的地位，但至少到目前，他并没有任何提醒Hotch两个人之间领导者的行为。

和Rossi出外勤与跟着Gideon完全不一样，总体来说Gideon会解释几乎所有他考虑的东西，他会希望更多的人留下来参与到这份工作里。而至少传言中的David Rossi似乎，完全没打算教导什么人，他几乎乐意和任何人发展一段浪漫关系，却无意和他们一起工作。

然而Hotch觉得可悲的是，自己大概绝不会承认，从情感上来说，他更加愿意和Rossi一起行动。

Hotch沉默地深呼吸，Rossi的所有动作都没有事先知会，如果不是——不是Hotch曾经几乎费尽所有的心思来揣摩过他，他的喜好和底线——他很怀疑自己是否能跟得上对方的思维。从得知需要跟Rossi出外勤的那一刻开始，Hotch其实不是没有去思考过Gideon的话，他也的确犹豫过是否需要在下属和情人之间进行选择，毕竟割裂开来会要轻松得多。

但显然，Rossi没有打算给他机会。

Hotch甩了甩头上的水珠，决定不再去想。至少有一点他很清楚，他根本拒绝不了Rossi，各种意义上。

所以他也没继续挣扎，放弃了沙发走向床边。

Rossi铺了两床被子，正躺在床上翻笔记。Hotch虽然莫名隐约觉得有些遗憾，却也松了口气。

“有什么新的发现吗？”Hotch缩到被子里和他并排躺着。

“我只是在思考这个案子会不会真的和宗教有关系。”Rossi将笔记本挪了挪，让Hotch看到上面的涂鸦，三角形和中间的Devil，“虽然这个地点确实偶尔会有探险者出现，但不是常规旅游线路，尸体被发现也是意外。”

“这样的摆放很刻意。如果不是为了嘲讽警方，那就是他自己的需求。”

“我见过的和所谓恶魔有关的案件，除了那些精神失常的通常和控制有关。”Rossi赞同，“多数情况下，他们对尸体的处理除了性的寻求外大都是为了昭示力量，他们需要被人注意。我只是奇怪，为什么会是一个向下的三角形，通常人们会觉得尖端向上更能展示力量。”

Hotch对此也没什么头绪，没有接话。

Rossi将笔记本扔到一边，表示暂时放下这件事，他关上灯，替Hotch紧了紧被子，“睡吧，晚安。”

Hotch在黑暗中放松了身体，轻声回答，“晚安。”


	17. Chapter 17

Hotch醒来的第一反应是果然不该对Rossi的节操抱有希望。他首先感觉到的自己胸口横着一只手臂，好吧，隔着被子。

Hotch还在想要不要把它塞回去，毕竟这地方就算有暖气也仅仅只是不冷而已。下一刻他就感受到了某些熟悉的东西正抵着自己。

哪怕隔着两层被子。

“Dave，你在做什么。”

“Aaron，正常男性的生理现象。”Rossi看他醒来也没打算掩饰，“难道你不是？”

“……Dave，如果你打算延续你行动之前不进行任何提醒的办案风格，那最好让我保持足够的体力。”Hotch爬起来进了浴室。

Rossi在心里叹了口气，他不是不知道这么做十分不合适也相当危险。然而他认识Hotch十多年，两个人在同一张床上什么都不做的时候实在屈指可数。不能不说他感觉Gideon给他找了个麻烦。

不过他们还是很迅速地收拾好自己一起去了大堂，老板已经在那里等着了。

“我们想问一下关于Carter一家你还记得什么吗？”Hotch给自己搞了杯咖啡，边喝边环顾着四周试图找到点线索。

“看上去就是很普通的家庭旅行。”旅店老板努力回忆着，“一家人还挺开心的，没有争吵，也没有去什么很荒芜的地方的计划。”

“对他们中的女儿或者妻子有什么特别印象吗？”Rossi把自己随便弄的简易三明治递给了Hotch，“大多数时候犯罪分子的目标都是女性。”

“小姑娘挺大方的。”旅店老板想了半天，摇摇头，“但真的谈不上有多特别。”

“他们有说下一步的打算吗？”Hotch随手抽了本旅游广告小册子看，大都是出租雪橇一类，他皱了皱眉，这样挑选受害人似乎效率不够高。

“哦，他们倒是问了我有些什么办法去下个镇子。”老板看着他手里翻着的东西，在一叠广告里抽了几张出来，“往那边走的就是这几个了。不过那天他们的时间不太巧，打了几个电话都约满了或者已经出发了。”

“这些人你都认识吗？”

“我们已经问过话了，他们都说没见过这一家人。”没等他回答，Wallis Miller带着Marty Kim从门外进来，“而且他们都做这一行挺久了，据我所知，没有严重的投诉或者纠纷。我也按你们说的核对过，没有近期家庭出问题的。”

“他怎么回事？”Rossi不怎么高兴地看着他身边的Kim。

“我和他谈了谈，Marty愿意帮忙。他非常熟悉这里，是多年的警察，大部分人都知道他，并且有直升机，如果你们同意，我认为可以做你们的向导。”Miller解释。

Rossi打量了他一会，点了头，“行。”

“Carter一家最后出现在这里。”Miller的话被联络器的声音打断，他看了一眼，走到一旁打电话。

旅店老板接过他的话继续说，“是的。他们早上去转了一圈，大概中午不到回来取了行李，当时有点忙，我没多问。”

“看来他们在镇上遇见了什么人。”Rossi若有所思，“显然这个人出现在镇里、和陌生人搭讪都不会引人注意。”

“本地的猎人，就算不是这个镇上的也一定经常来。虽然不会长期做这个，但肯定不是第一次带人出游了。”Hotch将手里的广告放下，“搭讪，问他们去哪里——虽然这样的模式在这里可能持续很长时间也不引人怀疑，不过我还是觉得他以前没有对人类下手。”

“是。我没有见过杀过人的连环杀手退回到动物身上。”Rossi赞同，“而且从时间线来看，他的进展非常快，他的刺激源出现的时间可能就在第一次对动物动手之前不久，而且持续存在，这让他的行为越来越急迫。”

“他会迫不及待的再次杀人。”Hotch把最后一口三明治塞进嘴里有些忧伤地说，“镇上一年前没有什么家庭发生过意外吧？比如离婚之类？”

“没有。”Kim很快回答，“离婚有违教义，除非万不得已，我们不会考虑离婚。”

Hotch的眼神瞄了Rossi一眼，嘴角极其轻微地向上扬。

Rossi没错过他的表情，撇了撇嘴，却也没说什么。

“不幸的是你们说对了。”Miller放下电话朝他们走来，“发现了新的尸体，离上次的地点不近。”

“我们现在就过去。”


	18. Chapter 18

Kim的小型直升机随时可以用，很快就把几个人带到了现场。

这地方离海已经不远了，山看着不高，山洞里倒是一片漆黑深不可见，隐约似乎还有腥咸的气流，也不知道是不是连着海水。

弃尸现场就在洞口。

依然是三颗头颅组成的倒三角，这一次却要新鲜许多，能轻易的辨认出是两男一女，其中一名男性明显年龄要小很多，推测起来也可能是一家三口。

“尸体身份确认了么？”

“还没有。”

“看来他对性别也不是很执着，也许刺激他的部分是家庭本身。”Hotch盯着尸首以及中间石头上‘Devil’字迹的划痕，“额头的枪伤血不多，应该也是死后造成的。”

Rossi带着手套上前将石块拿起来，除了上面划了个词之外，看上去和旁边零碎的石头没什么差别，应该是就地取材。

“为什么没有血了？”Kim疑惑地问。

“说明那对他来说不是必须的。”Rossi敲了敲手里的东西，随手递给了一旁忙着将证据收集起来的鉴证人员。

“Dave。”Hotch看见地上似乎有些不对劲，叫了他一声，弯腰从他刚刚拿走了石块的地面上抽出了一个小半截被埋在碎石下的东西，“咦?”

那是个不到半个手掌大小的十字架，材质似乎是兽骨一类，几乎已经断成两截。

Hotch把它递给了Rossi，“摸上去很光滑，色泽发黄，应该有些年头了。”

Kim看见那东西眼里似乎又有了恐惧，“毁掉十字架……会是……邪教分子吗？”

Rossi摸着断口，思考了一会否定道，“恰好相反，我认为这位凶手是一名非常虔诚的教徒，这东西应该是自己刻的，上面的花纹做得很认真。我听说这里有用兽骨做雕刻的传统，这个肯定花了时间和精力。”

“这东西很难弄断。”Hotch伸手又摸了摸那十字架的材料，放弃了把它弄回原样的打算，直接放进了证物袋，“他花了很大的力气，而且可能弄伤了手，试试看能不能从上面找到血迹。”

“那他这么做是因为？”Kim有些不信，迟疑地问。

“绝望。”Rossi看向山洞，那里是深不见底的黑暗。

“我们的人已经去看过了，不像有人进去过。”现场的警察赶紧说。

Hotch举起手电凑到洞口认真又看了一次，回到Rossi身边，“里面没有异常。”

“如果不想被人发现，他把现场往里移上10米，大概永远不会有人发现。”Rossi转过身看向另一侧，“他在传递信息。”

“你是说他希望被发现？”

“也许不是希望被我们发现，但他一定希望被某些人发现。”Hotch锁着眉头，“可这不像在给警方传递消息。”

“他在把信息传递给某些他认为能够解决他的绝望的……人。”Rossi认同了他的看法，“也许他认为就在这山洞里，不过看来效果不佳。”

“这山洞里？解决他绝望的人？”Kim一脸疑惑。

“这个人有明确的目的，他做的每一步都按部就班，而且所有的案子都与性无关。”Rossi叹了口气，带着几个人稍稍远离了现场办案的警察，遗憾地说，“这里面不可能有人类。Aaron，很不幸，我认为他是在试图召唤魔鬼。”

Kim差点脚下一滑，“可你刚刚还说他是一名虔诚的教徒。”

“对，他是的。”Rossi看着眉头紧锁的Hotch，“我想他也祈祷过神的帮助，显然，无论神或魔鬼存在与否，他们都没有回应他。”

“所以这是？”

“愚蠢而自以为是的献祭。”Hotch面色铁青，又看了一眼现场，突然转了个方向，“Kim，带我们去教堂。”

“Aaron？”Rossi有些担心，尽管他还没来得及探究原因，但Hotch很明显地抗拒教堂。通常他不会让属下回避弱点，甚至会逼迫对方去面对，但是这是Hotch，他几乎下意识地想要纵容和维护，“如果你不想去我们可以分头行动。”

“我对去教堂问话没有问题。”Hotch率先跨上了直升机，“这里交通不便，而且没有别的线索，我不觉得我们有分头行动的必要。”

“呃，每个镇上都有教堂，我们要去哪一个？”Kim操纵着直升机升空，转头问他们。

Hotch正看着远处出神，Rossi安抚地拍了拍他，抬头对Kim说，“在第一次选择人类作为下手对象的时候，他会挑让自己感到安全的地方，回你们镇上——其实你很可能认识他。想想看，最近有家庭变故的朋友。”

Kim哼了一声，“我的朋友里没有离婚的，而且也没有会召唤魔鬼的。”

Rossi无视他继续说，“非常虔诚的教徒，受过不错的教育，狩猎技巧和体力都很好，看上去干净温和，可能有轻微的强迫症。有交通工具，我倾向于是直升机，3个月前家庭出现了一些问题。”

Kim张了张嘴，仿佛有个名字在他脑中闪了下却没有被他抓住，迟疑了一下，最终还是摇了摇头。


	19. Chapter 19

Hotch已经快要不记得自己上一次进入教堂是什么时候了。他不讨厌教堂，也不讨厌牧师或者神父，更不敢说讨厌上帝，如果非要说，Hotch觉得是教堂在讨厌他。

曾经他也乖巧的和父母一起每周日准时出现在这里做身为法官的儿子、一个教徒应该做的那些事情。可他很清楚，每一次走进这里，他都能清晰地感觉到从灵魂里渗出来的撕裂感。小时候他会哭闹，而随着年龄的增长，Hotch慢慢学会如何技巧性地掩盖并假装融入进来。

不过这种掩盖在Rossi面前可能并不成功，几乎只走进那座建筑五分钟不到，他觉得Rossi看他的时候已经开始皱眉了。

不过显然现在不是追究这个的时候。

勉强还能说得上是年轻的中年牧师相貌端正，衣着一丝不苟，对于他们的到访也还算配合。

“Kirby，这两位是FBI探员Rossi和Hotch。”Kim显然和对方很熟悉，“Kirby Hall。”

“三位显然不是来进行祷告的。”Hall点了点头，“我也听说了发生的悲惨案件，有什么需要我提供帮助的吗？”

“你听说了？”

“小镇上秘密不多。而且他们可没封锁消息。”Hall在胸前划了个十字。

“我们希望你帮我们找到这名凶手。”

“我？我不知道他是谁。”Hall仿佛有些意外。

“他曾经来找你寻求过帮助。”Rossi说。

“他们寻求的是上帝的帮助，不是我的。”Hall摇摇头，“而且镇上大多数人都来过这里。”

“他可能对你倾诉过自己遇到的问题。”Rossi斟酌了一下词语，继续说。

“探员，你很清楚我不能透露人们对我倾诉的那些事情。”Hall抬起眼睛看他。

Rossi逼近了他的耳边，“Hall，我们在谈论一个连环杀人犯。”

“我不知道他是谁。”Hall摇头，“恕我直言，就算在上帝面前，也没有多少人勇敢到承认自己杀人。”

“Hall，也许你会有印象，几个月前这里的某一个教徒可能向你倾诉过家庭的问题。”Hotch不想在这里耗费更多的时间，直接插嘴，“曾经有一段时间，他可能来得很频繁，又在突然间变得很少，偶尔会有情绪失控的倾向。”

Hall的目光转移到他身上，停顿了一会，没有立即回答。

“和你差不多大。”Rossi补充，“受过教育，偶尔也打猎，有自己的私人飞机。”

“我不能出卖朋友对我的信任。”又犹豫了一会，Hall才低着头开口。

“Hall，你在掩护一个谋杀者吗？”Hotch盯着他，轻微地皱眉。

Hall始终躲避着他的视线，低声说，“上帝会原谅所有真心悔过的人。”

“一个仍在继续谋杀的人，谈不上什么悔过。” Hotch毫不客气地打断他的话。

“Hall，纵容凶手不会是你的本意。让他继续下去更多的家庭会被残害，甚至整个阿拉斯加的旅游业都会受到打击。”Rossi拉住了他，尽可能温和地对Hall说，“而你的朋友，并不能真正解脱。”

Hall无意识地抬手抓紧了胸前的十字架。

“Hall？”Hotch逼近一步。

“Kirby？”Kim也上前一步，“Kirby，如果你真的知道什么，拜托告诉我们。”

“Marty，你知道我不该说的。”Hall依然低着头，轻声说。

“所以确实有这么个人？”Rossi一把将他拉到自己面前，“Hall，他需要帮助，你如果真心想帮他就该告诉我们他是谁。”

“我不能仅仅因为他遇到了麻烦，就怀疑我的朋友是杀人犯。”Hall又沉默了片刻，才开口说。

“Hall，如果他不是，这不会对他有任何影响。”

“我建议你现在就告诉我们，而不必跟我们去警局。”Hotch盯着他威胁道。

“……James Wilson。”Hall最终低声说了个名字。

“James？”Kim吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，“他怎么了？”

“Catherine，他妻子，申请到了一份不错的工作，想要离开这里。James很苦恼，两个人一直在为此争吵。”Hall最终有些无奈地看着他们，“但我真的不觉得他会为此杀人，James是个好人。”

“Kim，你知道怎么去他家？”Hotch和Rossi立即转身往外走。

“我是知道。可James不会做这样的事。”Kim追过去想要解释。

“Kim，别轻易下结论。”Rossi不认同他的说法，“在见到他之前，我们也不会说就是他干的。”

“James是个好孩子。他在纽约上的大学，因为热爱这里而回来，致力于保护这里动物。”Kim还是摇摇头，“而且Catherine也许会和他吵，但不会离开他的。”


	20. Chapter 20

James Wilson对于他们的到来虽然很意外，却还是让妻子给他们倒了咖啡，甚至可能过于无聊有拉他们聊天的意思。

“呃，James，我们听说你遇到了一些麻烦？”Kim看着沙发上的Wilson和忙里忙外的Catherine不知道是不是该直接问。

James拍了拍自己还上着夹板的腿，“谢谢关心，Marty。从直升机上下来的时候不小心摔了一跤，不过快好了。”

外面的温度的确不高，Hotch没有拒绝那杯热咖啡，突然想起了那些死去的动物，试探着随口问，“Wilson，之前是你发现了那些动物的尸体？”

“我发现了一部分，听说还有别的。”Wilson点头，“终于有人对那个感兴趣了？”

“唔，你有什么看法？”Hotch和Rossi发现他仿佛有些兴奋起来，两人暗自戒备着。

“很奇怪，我看到过很多偷猎者留下的动物残骸，他们从来都弄得一团糟。一定有一个变态在猎杀我们的动物，我向警方报案，向旅游局报告，他们都没当一回事。”

“所以你照着它去杀人以期望引起注意？”Rossi突然问。

“杀……人？”Wilson整个人都呆在那里，“怎，怎么会？”

“能看一下你的医疗报告吗？”Hotch的语气却完全没有商量的意思。

“哦，好。Cathy，帮我拿给他们。”Wilson招呼着自己的妻子。

Hotch迅速翻了翻手里厚厚一叠东西，转头对Rossi说，“一个月前摔伤的，双腿粉碎性骨折，做了手术。不是他。” 

Rossi凑过去看了看。

尽管James Wilson似乎非常符合他们的侧写，但Rossi也不能不承认一个月前摔断了腿，现在还只能勉强拄着拐杖下地的人，恐怕没法去完成那样复杂的处理尸体行为。

“等一下，杀人是什么意思？谁死了？”Wilson还在追问。

Hotch拧紧了眉毛，“Kim，你们没有向当地群众披露案件？”

“没有。”Kim摇头，“Wallis之前想要提醒旅行者注意安全，但是旅游局觉得会造成恐慌影响收入。”

“那——刚才Hall是怎么知道的？”Hotch望向Rossi。

“也许有警察告诉他了。”Kim也不是十分确定，“虽然没有披露案件，但Wallis也没有要求大家保密。”

“除了警方和旅游局，你还和其他人提起过那些动物吗？”Hotch想了想继续问。

“可能对Kirby提了一句。”Wilson有点茫然，Catherine伸手握住了他的手，他羞涩地笑了笑，“那段时间我以为Cathy想要离开我，心情不太好，有时候会去找Kirby说说话。”

“你和Hall牧师很熟？”Hotch对于说说话这个形容有些意外。

“我们一起上的大学。”Wilson点点头。

“Hall有所隐瞒，他在耍我们。”Rossi站了起来，“Kim，马上联络Miller，让他把Kirby Hall带回警局。”

“这不太合适吧？”Kim还有些犹豫，“我们可以再去找他。”

“Kim，照他说的做。”Hotch冷着脸瞪他，“Kirby Hall显然比他刚刚表现的知道的要多，我们需要给他更多的压力，而我肯定他在警局不会比在他自己的地盘舒服。”

大概对于Hotch还有些畏惧，Kim虽然不情愿，还是联络了自己的上级。

然而当他们回到警局的时候却没有看到那位牧师，只有初步处理完现场的Miller等人在。

Hotch直觉事情有些糟糕，“Hall呢？”

“哦，我们去了教堂，Hall牧师去医院看妹妹去了。他们说等他回来就通知我们。”Miller说。

Rossi几乎要暴怒了，“为什么不去截住他！我记得我是希望你们控制住他！”

“可那是Hall牧师，又有什么关系。”Miller往后退了两步，完全没有意识到有什么问题。

Rossi一掌拍得桌上的纸张都跳了起来，“Kirby Hall知道我们要找的人是谁，而且很可能会通知对方逃走，Miller你这是在把凶手放走！把所有和Kirby Hall有关的信息都给我找出来!”

Kim的脸色突然变了，“那个，Rossi探员，Kirby，呃，Hall牧师的妹妹，好像就是3、4个月前开始生病的。”

“什么病？”

“癌症。”

“他和妹妹关系很亲密？”Hotch盯着他。

“Kirby没有结婚，和妹妹一家关系非常亲近。”Kim点头。

Hotch转头看Rossi。

当地人。35岁上下。受过教育。虔诚的信徒。家庭出了问题。偶尔顺便带人前往其他城镇也不会被怀疑。

“他符合侧写。”Rossi点头。

“Kim，我们走！”

“去医院？”

“不，Hall去医院的可能很小。我们惊动了他，并且不排除他手里还有受害者的可能，他会回自己的巢穴，我们得把地点找出来。”Rossi一边往外走一边解释，“Miller，虽然我认为他去这两个地方的可能性不大，但为防万一医院和他家交给你们了，如果这次让他跑了，你们永远也抓不到他了——必要时控制住他妹妹。谁找到了Hall，立即通知其他人。”


	21. Chapter 21

“你们不用担心他妹妹，她已经活不了多久了，也不可能离开医院。呃，那我们去哪里？”Kim让直升机升空，转头问。

“那才是我们担心的。有没有地图？”Hotch瞄了他一眼，出来得匆忙，他没带那份做满了标记的。

“给。”Kim在身边翻了一会，抽出张略微发黄、有些年头纸的递了过去。

Hotch拔出笔刚刚往上标注了两次凶案的地点立即发现了问题，几乎是在两点的连线的中点，荒无人烟的森林里有个建筑物的标记。

“Kim，这是什么？我记得我的地图上没有。”他立即问。

Kim回头看了一眼，“这是老版的地图，那里曾经有个教堂，但现在早就废弃了。”

“去那里。”Rossi和Hotch一起对比了一下距离，斩钉截铁的说。

“你肯定吗？那里离人类的活动区域太远，动物很多，而且周围地形复杂，一般不会有人过去。”Kim调整了方向，“你觉得Kirby会在那里？”

“总要赌一把。”Rossi点头。

“既然远离人类的活动区，为什么以前会在那种地方有教堂？”虽然着急，但现在也做不了什么，Hotch盯着地图，各种动物的死亡也几乎是以那为圆心分布的，而那个标志周围似乎都是森林和荒野。

“我还很小的时候，曾经有个很厉害的牧师，没人知道他想什么、也没人知道他怎么在那里建造成功的。反正他在那里弄了一座教堂，就算是在荒野中间，也能吸引很多人去礼拜，后来他离开了，就慢慢荒废了。”Kim一边分辨着方位一边回答，“据我妈妈说，他身边还出现过神迹。”

“……我觉得你们对神迹的看法不太具备参考价值。”Rossi悄悄按住了Hotch的手，对方斜了他一眼，没多做挣扎。

“我也只是听说，据说他曾经跳进冬天的海里救回了一艘触礁的船上的人，没有任何受伤或者生病的迹象。”Kim过了一会才继续，“不过我对他印象不深，就记得真的很好看。”

“……神迹的话，大概不会有触礁吧。”Hotch不肯定地嘀咕着。

“能在这种地方孤独的生活，他的身体看来相当不错。”Rossi看向窗外大片没有人类活动痕迹的土地，“他和Kirby Hall有任何关系吗？”

“我很小的时候他就离开了，Kirby应该没有见过他。”Kim迟疑了一会，依然不能相信，“你们真的觉得是他吗？怎么说……我看着他长大，Kirby一直都是乖孩子，小时候就非常懂事。”

“如果他和妹妹的关系亲密到她的死亡能让他崩溃。”Hotch抬头扫了他一眼，有些自责，“之前我们在教堂和他谈话的时候，他一直抓着胸前的十字架。他很紧张，但我觉得他没有结婚谈不上家庭问题应该与他无关，是我疏忽了。”

“Aaron，有我在这里，别急着把错揽到自己身上。”Rossi拍了拍他手背，“我应该有所警惕。”

“Kirby的父母死得早，他和妹妹是被奶奶带大的，联系很紧密。”Kim放低了飞行高度，解释道，“他甚至曾经强烈反对他妹妹结婚，不过后来他和那一家人关系都不错。”

Hotch皱了皱眉。

“Kim，等一下不要去试图说服他放手。”Rossi意味深长地说，“Kirby Hall很清楚自己在做什么，他知道你给不了他想要的，别想用你们的交情打动他。交给我们。”

“他想要什么？”

“他想要他妹妹活下去。当医疗技术走到了极限，我相信他花了大量的时间去向上帝祈祷和请求帮助，可惜奇迹几乎不会出现。”Hotch解释道，“虽然不知道他是从哪里想出这种献祭方式，但显而易见的是，当他终于对上帝的帮助绝望之后，他转而向另一面求助。”

“就在那边。”Kim指了个方向，Rossi和Hotch看过去，无人维护的房屋在这样风雪肆虐的地方显然坚持不了多久，这座教堂也已经坍塌了大半，但剩下的部分也还勉强可以让人容身。

“那里。”Kim又转了一圈，发现了适合降落的地方，以及已经停在那里的教堂的直升机。

三人跳下飞机，Hotch抽出了枪一边警告Kim，“小心一点，他手里有枪。”

直升机降落的动静是不可能隐藏行踪的，但建筑物里暂时没有任何反应。

“他真的在里面？”

“不然这架飞机怎么来的？Kim，通知Miller带人来。”Rossi也掏出了枪，三个人迅速朝看上去应该是用来出入的破损处接近。

地上有已经干涸的血迹，屋子里当然没有灯，从他们的角度也看不清更深处的情况，但浓重的血腥味却是黑暗无法掩盖的。

Hotch靠近墙壁的时候突然皱起了眉，“要小心，这座教堂有古怪。”

Kim几次张望实在看不到什么，压低声音说，“这么浓的味道是人都知道有古怪。”

“不，我是说这教堂本身。”Hotch轻声回答。


	22. Chapter 22

“Kirby Hall。”Rossi有些后悔自己没有干脆把所有人都带来，他朝黑暗中喊了一声，然后迅速闪到了一边。

然而里面并没有回应。

“Hall，我知道你以为已经无路可走了。”Rossi和Hotch对视了一眼，继续大声说，“但不需要走到那一步的。”

里面依然没有回应。

“……”Kim刚想要说什么，被Hotch用眼神严厉地制止了。

“Hall，我知道你只是想要救你妹妹。” Rossi全身都在戒备，而Hotch眼睛一眨不眨地盯着里面，手里的枪随时可以激发。

“你们从小一起长大，你从来没想过离开她或者失去她，突然有一天她生病了。你每天都在想为什么不是你，为什么会是她。你试了所有的办法，最好的医疗方式，可是没有用。她的身体还是越来越差，每一次去探望，医生都会告诉你已经没有希望了。” 

“你向上帝祈祷，每天每晚，你愿意为此献出自己的任何东西。这几十年来，你一直侍奉他，你如此的信任他。”

Rossi停了一会，看里面依然没有人回应，他轻轻摇了摇头继续。

“你的上帝没有回应你，我想你大概非常失望。只要能救你妹妹，你愿意抛弃一切，甚至背叛信仰求助于你最憎恨的恶魔和魔鬼。你开始向他们献祭动物来试图召唤他们，可他们没有任何出现的迹象，你的妹妹，还是一天天走向死亡。你觉得是因为他们不满意你所献出的，于是你开始杀人，毕竟那些古老的传说和记载里所献祭的都是人牲。”

“你被恶魔诱惑了，Kirby Hall。”Rossi 再次停了下来。

但黑暗中除了回声一无所有，Rossi都要忍不住怀疑他是不是真的不在里面。

“Hall，我想你内心其实是知道你救不了你妹妹的。”Rossi咬咬牙继续说，他犹豫着是不是要说接下来那些话。

Hotch朝他点了点头，于是他接着往下说。

“你做的这些真的是为了她吗？不，Hall你只是为了你自己。你对她的那些心思，那些恶心的欲望，你敢告诉她吗？Hall，你敢说你内心里真的只把她当作妹妹吗？上帝不会原谅你。”

“我没有——啊！”

黑暗中的终于出现了语气接近暴怒的声音，而Hotch毫不犹豫地冲了进去，枪声几乎是同时响起。

而后是什么东西落地的声音。

连Rossi都愣了几秒钟。

然后他赶紧举起手电端着枪跟进去往里看。

地面上是糊了好几层、已经干涸了的暗色血迹、摆放整齐的残尸碎片，生火的痕迹，以及各种刀具、绳索和其他工具。还有一把枪，从角度和位置来看，应该是刚刚掉在地上的。

但没有Kirby Hall的身影，Rossi有些紧张地环顾着四周。

“上面。”Hotch仍然举着枪，他没有开手电，盯着黑暗中小声说。

Rossi将手电的光线移向上方，沿着墙壁有一圈盘旋上去的楼梯，很多地方都已经坍塌了。Kirby Hall在那上面，显然受了伤，正靠在墙上呻吟，从他的角度看不到受伤部位，但出血的速度应该相当快，只是这一小会功夫已经浸透了他的袍子。

“他想绕到我们上面。”Hotch示意了一下靠近两人上方位置的栏杆，轻声说。

Rossi皱了皱眉，瞟了一眼跟在两人身后的Kim，没发表什么看法，只是一手举着手电，一手端着枪往里走。

老旧的楼梯发出可怕的响声。

Hotch拦住Kim，让他在下面等，自己跟在Rossi身后，举枪戒备着，抿紧了嘴唇。

Hall的伤不轻，他双手捂着腹部翻滚着，血从指缝间不断渗出来，迅速浸湿了衣服。

Hotch的子弹击中了他的腹部，从液体渗出的速度和疼痛程度来看，多半是击穿了脏器。

“Kirby Hall，你因为多重谋杀被捕，你有权保持沉默，现在你所说的每一句话都将在法庭上作为证据。”Rossi的手电直接照射着他的眼睛。

而Hall呻吟了一声别过脸躲开，连抬头的功夫都没有，专注地翻滚着。

“Hall，我只是非常好奇，为什么你那么笃定他们一定会出现，不管是……神或者魔鬼。”Rossi眯着眼睛，盯着地上那个还裹着一身牧师长袍的人。

“既然当年Alexander Rotha能够得到他们的帮助，为什么我不行！”Hall抬头瞪着他们，喘了好半天，才勉强吐出了这句充满怨恨的话。

“Alexander Rotha？”Hotch猛地锁紧了眉头，上前一步，“谁是Alexander Rotha？”

“这座教堂的主人。”Hall的声音低了下去，隐约居然有几分敬畏。

Hotch咬了咬嘴唇，不再说什么。只是看着Rossi给他上了手铐，扯了他自己的衣服胡乱压着伤口，外面传来了嘈杂地发动机响动。

他松了口气，看来Miller至少速度不慢，人赃俱获，Hall大概也不会辩白什么，剩下的没有他们什么事了。

在大群警察冲进来的嘈杂声中，Rossi颇有深意地看着他，压低了声音说，“Aaron，你能看透黑暗。”


	23. Chapter 23

Rossi用的是肯定的语气。

Hotch很清楚这句话就是字面的意思，毫无深意，而他也只是眨了眨眼，没有否认也没有回答。

看着当地警方七手八脚的把Hall弄上担架抬下去，Hotch叹了口气，却没有立即跟上，而是沿着楼梯尽头看过去。

“怎么了？”Rossi正要转身，看他不动，也顺着他的目光将视线移过来，楼梯坍塌在下一个拐角，这边看过去只有一个没有门的房间，也不知道是本来就没有窗户，还是已经在岁月中毁掉了，可以直接看见外面的森林。

Hotch突然偷偷抓住了他的手臂，并且握得非常紧。

Rossi吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，立即回头看身边的人。大量的警察带来了良好的人工照明，整个废弃教堂中的黑暗已经被驱散，Hotch的脸上其实没有任何表情变化。可Rossi知道抓着自己的那只手极其用力。

“Aaron？”

Hotch进行了一次深呼吸，放开了他率先转身，“没事。”

Rossi盯着他的背影，轻轻叹气，赶上前拍了拍他的背，“Aaron，放轻松。”

Hotch没有回头，只是停了一步让他跟上。

人赃俱在的场合，他们也确实没什么事了。

Rossi对抢功兴趣不大，他把现场留给了Miller，对方也爽快的接收，并让Kim送他们先回去休息，明天再安排回去的机票。而Kim显然还在Hall杀人的事实打击中没有恢复，带他们回去的路上一直很沉默。

Rossi和Hotch也不好多说，知道凶手是自己熟悉和信任的人这种感觉太糟糕，不是他们这种外人可以几句话安慰的。

最终还是Hotch开了口，“Kim，你知道Alexander Rotha吗？”

“Rotha就是那个教堂的老牧师，为什么问起他？”Kim相当吃惊地问。

“Hall知道他吗？”

“肯定知道，Rotha在本地多少也算得上是个传奇。但连我都对他没什么真实印象，说实话他的故事里肯定有很多夸张之处。Kirby，唉，绝对没见过他——可能听老人提起过吧。”Kim很唏嘘，“我从没想过Kirby会被魔鬼诱惑。”

Hotch没有接话，眼神飘向远方。

Rossi再次暗中握住了他的手，“他太执着于想要妹妹活下去，绝望让他不顾一切。”

“呃，Rossi探员，你开始说他和他妹妹……那个……？”

“为了让他出声而已。”Rossi摇头，“Hall不会那么干的。”

“Wallis叫人准备了晚餐。”Kim送他们下直升机的时候说，他沉默了一会，还是伸手握住了Rossi的手，“就算凶手是我们没想到也绝不希望的人，毕竟案子破了，凶手也抓到了。谢谢你们。”

Rossi拍了拍他的手背，“Kim，我不能让你理解Hall所做的一切，但还是希望你明白，这个世界上大多数事情都是只能靠人类自己来解决的。你所选择的，你所害怕的，终究还是要自己去面对。”

Marty Kim抬头看着他，最终郑重地点点头，“谢谢。”

Miller准备的晚餐相当丰盛并且很有当地风格的热量极高，奔波了一整天的两位FBI也只消灭掉大半。

Hotch满足地舔着嘴唇靠在沙发上，Rossi倒了酒，将其中一杯送到他手里，拖了张椅子在他面前坐下，“Aaron，Alexander Rotha是谁？”

Hotch一瞬间整个身体都僵住了，但他迅速地找回了对自己的控制，语气毫无波动地回答，“至少四十年前在那座奇怪的教堂里传教的老牧师，你问这个做什么？”

“哦，你知道这不是我想要的答案。”Rossi摇了摇头，凑近他，“Aaron，你不喜欢教堂，这让我很意外。”

Hotch咬住了嘴唇，没有接话。

“Aaron，对我们来说，看到那么多对大多数人来说匪夷所思的事情，把其中一部分的解释推给上帝会要更轻松一点……”

Hotch深吸口气，相当戒备地开口打断了他，“Dave，我无意挑战你的信仰，但不要对我传教。”

Rossi看了他好一阵，才摇摇头，“我只是想说，考虑到你的家庭，这不太常见。”

Hotch恼火地喝了一口酒，“Dave，你不是第一天认识我，你真的想要和我讨论我的家庭带给我的影响吗？”

Rossi按住了他的手，“Aaron，你应该明白我一直在等着你开口的那一天。”

Hotch于是沉默下来，酒杯压着嘴唇，最终有些言辞闪烁的小声说，“那为什么不继续等……”

“因为那比我想象中的还糟糕。”Rossi极认真地看着他，“Aaron，我认识你已经超过10年了，哪怕在当年我也相当好奇的一直在对你进行侧写，但今天我第一次觉得这可能超出了我可以接受的范围。当年我任其发展很可能是个严重的错误。”

看Hotch似乎依然没有开口的打算，Rossi继续说， “Aaron，你知道我回去是要提交对你的评估报告的吧？”

“Dave，你这是在威胁我吗？”Hotch不敢相信地抬起眼睛看他。

“不。”Rossi摇头，“但Jason说得没错，我们要对你们负责。而我发现了问题，如果我不能评估它的严重程度，至少我应该和Jason进行讨论。”

Hotch把脸靠到了他身上。

“色诱也没用。”Rossi搂住了他，叹息着轻声说，“Aaron，就算不在这里，你也可以有很多更好的选择。”


	24. Chapter 24

“Dave，我没有不喜欢教堂，只是它们让我难受。”最终Hotch妥协了，他站起来，看着窗外隐约可见的教堂尖顶闷闷地说。

“什么意思？”

“字面意义上的意思，它让我觉得在被撕裂，不是撕成两半，是觉得每一个细胞都在被撕开的那种……很奇怪的感觉，时间一长，全身都在痛。”Hotch试图找一个最恰当的说法，他吐了口气，低头看着自己的手指，“我……父亲，觉得我在胡闹——听起来也确实是胡闹，曾经试图逼我在那里呆上一整天——反省和忏悔。”

他勉强勾了下嘴角扯出一个笑容，“当时我大概才几岁？反正最后痛得真的晕过去了，神父看不下去送我去的医院，后来还在床上躺了好长时间。”

Rossi没料到是这样的答案，也很清楚Hotch没必要编出这种听上去不太可信的谎言。

“大概是什么另类的恐惧症？”Hotch耸了耸肩，故作轻松地说。

“Aaron，恐惧症不会让你在床上躺好几天。”Rossi走过去，握住了他的手，“很抱歉。难怪之前我们去找Hall的时候你脸色不好。如果还有下一次机会，我会记住尽量不派你去教堂。”

“……不是建议我去看心理医生吗？”Hotch眨了眨眼，摇头，“现在已经没有那么糟糕了，只是会有一点点不舒服，我能克服。”

“虽然不知道是什么原因引起的，但我觉得心理医生恐怕解决不了你的问题。”Rossi抚摸着他的指尖，“而且你知道我对心理医生印象不佳。”

Hotch极轻微地笑了笑，勾住了他的手指，“难以想象你和他们会有任何交集。”

“局里有心理医生，更早之前遇见某些案子之后会被强制要求必须去他们那里报道。”Rossi哼了一声，解释道。

“我知道，并且非常感谢你和Gideon让这个规定名存实亡。”Hotch点头。

“你怎么知道？”Rossi有些意外，名存实亡的意思就是除了他和Gideon等几个老员工曾经不得不搭理过这个规定、并且完全没有配合之外，Hotch应该从来没有接触过。毕竟在这一点上Gideon和他的观点一致，绝对不想把自己的心理暴露给其他人。

“啊，我想到一个部门工作之前你是不会看员工手册的。”Hotch含笑看着他。

“你居然会看那个？”

“Dave，想要挑战其中某些让人不那么愉快的规定至少得知道它到底怎样规定了什么。”Hotch转过身让自己正对Rossi，依然勾着他的手，低声说，“我知道你之前在猜测什么，但我父亲没有那么变态，虽然他很严厉，有时候不那么高兴我的行为，偶尔也会采取一些必要措施。”

Rossi把他的手指拉到唇边亲吻，“Aaron，我不认同你对严厉和必要措施的定义。”

Hotch垂下了双眼，盯着自己的手，良久之后才叹息着说，“好吧，其实我也不能说服自己。”他停了一会，接着说，“开始我说那座废弃的教堂有古怪，是因为我第一次没有感到我在一座排斥我的建筑里，也许我想太多，可能只是因为它已经荒废太久了。”

“那你认为它是什么？”

“城堡，Dave。那是那位被叫做Rotha的牧师为自己建造的城堡。没有正常人会居住在那样远离人烟的地方，人类是群居动物，尤其是在过去。”Hotch朝他靠得更近，两个人的下身隔着层层布料贴在一起，“而且那里没有任何供暖设备，就算考虑到它年代久远——连壁炉都没有。”

Rossi伸手搂住了他的腰，一手抚摸着他的臀部，“Aaron，你不需要去侧写一个恐怕已经不在人世的人，他也许有些古怪，可至少目前没有证据表明他曾经进行过任何谋杀行为，各种传闻里他都扮演一个拯救者的角色。Kirby Hall杀人不是他的错。”

“我只是有点好奇。”Hotch的呼吸已经开始有些急促，他朝床上退过去，低声喃喃，“难以想象他的生活。”

Rossi摸索着解开了他的皮带，“为什么？”

Hotch环过他的肩，让两个人靠得更近，Rossi非常配合地扯着他的衣物，“嗯？”

“为什么要去好奇半个世纪前的牧师生活。”Rossi吻了吻他的唇，随意地猜测，“也许他有自虐倾向？在很长一段时间里，这在神职人员里不算少见。”

Hotch倒在床上，目光飘向窗外，“Dave，你相信预言吗？或者预兆之类。”

“可以参考，不能当作证据。”Rossi甩开自己的衣服，凑上去分开他的腿，“你真的要现在继续讨论这个吗？”

Hotch有点没跟上节奏，反射性的往后想躲，被Rossi压上来一把按住，他抗议般的小声叫了出来，“……Dave，我确认我小时候在梦里见过那里。”

“所以？”Rossi按住他的双手俯身吻他的脖子。

Hotch呻吟一声，仰起头说，“做全套吧。”

Rossi反而停了手，“你确定？我们明天有超过12个小时的飞机。而且我们在外面，没有专业工具，替代品很容易弄伤你。”

“没关系，做吧。”Hotch抿着唇，摸到他的手铐递了过去。


	25. Chapter 25

Rossi醒来的时候有些后悔。他是被Miller打到客房问什么时候来接他们的电话吵醒的，茫然地扫了一眼钟，才发现早过了应该起床的时间。

而Hotch还在沉睡。

这不太正常，通常Hotch有着异常精确的生物钟，总会在该起来的时间之前提前起来收拾自己。Rossi扑上去搂住他，才发现他身上的体温有些偏高。

被他打扰到的Hotch很快张开了眼睛，只扫了一眼窗帘的缝隙间洒过来的光，立刻坐了起来，动作没有受到任何影响，“我是不是睡过头了？”

Rossi看着他，一时间有些迟疑是不是需要打电话让Miller改签机票，“你还好吧？”

“什么？”Hotch拉开他环在自己腰上的手，“Dave，让我去洗澡。”

Rossi伸手拽住了他，“Aaron，你在发烧。”

Hotch冷静地摇头，“昨天做到那种程度，组织修复必然要发热，没关系的。”

Rossi探过头去吻他。

Hotch身体一僵，苦笑着拉住了他的手，“Dave，再来一次我恐怕真的要去医院了。”

不知道是因为身处远离BAU的寒冷中，还是因为Hotch在被某些事物影响之后异常的热情，两个人大概是把所有的体力和情绪都宣泄了进去。此刻Hotch背上还都是未消的红肿和青紫的鞭挞痕迹，手腕和脖子上束缚之后的淤青也相当明显。

“只是早安吻。我觉得你现在的情况不太适合长途飞行。”Rossi放开他，坐起来，“要休息几天吗？”

“问题不大。”Hotch把被扔了一地的衣服塞进箱子里翻出一套新的，“而且Gideon知道你事情解决了还不回去，不会指责你公款旅行吗？”

Rossi叹了口气，看他进了浴室，没再说什么。他在思考自己上一次弄到这种可能出事的边缘是什么时候，记忆中已经遥远得有些模糊。但至少他还记得，上一次和这一次一样，都是和同一个人。

很危险。Rossi默默对自己说。他和Hotch的关系已经被Gideon盯上了，Hotch虽然没有明说，但两个人心里都清楚，Gideon会指责的远远不是晚两天回去这种小事，而Hotch现在的身体状态来看，他们两个显然经不住追究。

最终Hotch几乎睡过了整个飞行过程，而Rossi在他身边有些忐忑地写完着案件报告，偶尔探一下他的额头。

“Dave，你要去哪里？”下了飞机之后，Hotch坐在副驾驶座看着窗外的景色越来越偏僻，绝对不是回BAU的路。

“回家。”Rossi看了他一眼，“躺着吧。”

“按规定我们应该回BAU，而且还有报告要写。”Hotch皱眉，“再说这不是回我家的路。”

“回我家的。”Rossi拐上了小道，“我是要回BAU，不过你今天不用，我做主给你放假了。”

“Dave，我可以工作。”Hotch坐直了身体，“我已经睡了快一整天了。”

Rossi不为所动，“我知道你没事，但你在发烧，而且一身都是伤。我不想冒着被Jason发现的危险让你现在就回去工作。你可以在家把报告写好，我会带药回来。”

Hotch不怎么乐意地撇了撇嘴，却也没有拒绝。

他知道自己状态谈不上好，前一天确实做得很过头，而他的身体自我修复速度又太快，能量消耗的确让他很难集中精力做别的事情。

“你要怎样评估我？”Hotch在车上翻了一会找出块巧克力，自己咬了一半剩下的递给了Rossi。

“哦，那个别担心。”Rossi吞掉嘴里的东西笑了笑，“我可以找个模版随便改改。”

“Gideon会信？”Hotch沉默了一秒，不太赞同这个方案。

“Jason不会。不过他不信又有什么关系。”Rossi把车靠在门口，“他不会认真管我们的。”

“你真的不用和Gideon说明白吗？”Hotch拿了行李，敲开他的车窗，“他对我们的关系似乎有一些误解。”

“Aaron，不要来管我和他的事情。”Rossi瞪了他一眼，示意他进屋。

看着Hotch的背影，Rossi叹了口气。他不确定Gideon怎么想，但他觉得Hotch对他和Gideon的关系显然有误解。

他承认自己曾经花了不少心思想要和Gideon在一起，但在多年的工作和无法避免的各种分歧竞争之后，很多东西都已经被消磨掉了。但他也知道Hotch的看法也不算错，至少他和Gideon确实在耿耿于怀，而他也真的不知道应该如何解释两个人分开的原因。

然而他很清楚，他不可能在现在这种时候和Hotch结束，他需要弄清某些事情，既然他当年把Hotch引导向了一个绝对不能叫正确的方向，他至少得解决掉这个问题。


	26. Chapter 26

Rossi回到BAU的时候Gideon办公室的灯还亮着。他把案件报告等等搞定，翻出一份不知道多少年前的新员工评估报告准备修改一下。这也是他不热爱带新人的原因之一，本来就相当繁琐的文字工作又增加了一份报告。

Gideon在敲他的门。

其实同事们都已经下班了，Gideon完全可以推门进来，Rossi手里的笔顿了一下，接下来他顺手划掉了写花的单词，把那份毫无建设性意见的东西推到一旁。

“进来吧。Jason，你知道我没锁门。”

“案子怎样？”Gideon推开门，却没有进来的意思。

Rossi皱眉，抬起头看着他，却没有回答。在堪称漫长的岁月里，他和Gideon在越来越多的问题上出现分歧，不止是两个人的关系，更多的是案子的处理方式和看法，难以调和。

而最后的默契就是互不过问。就算严格意义上来说Gideon应该算是他的导师和上司，但他自己都不说什么，局里一般也就无视了这点。

“……我不是在问你细节。”Gideon也看着他和他手边的一叠报告，突然也有点说不出口，“我只是关心一下。”

“听起来你对我毫无信心。”Rossi终于开了口，靠在椅背上看他，“或者你也可以直接问Aaron怎样。”

“我的确很久没有关注过你的案子了。”Gideon叹息着走进来坐在他对面，“但听上去你这是在抱怨我对他的关注过多，你明明知道——”

“Jason。”Rossi做了个手势示意他不要说下去。

然后两个人隔着办公桌对视着，半分钟之后，Gideon放弃地挥了挥手，无力地解释，“Aaron没有在报告没交之前下班的习惯，外勤工作的危险性你我都清楚，我只是想确认没有出意外。David，你可以更信任我一点。”

“他很好，所以我给他放了半天假。你难道真的觉得出现意外我会不说吗？”Rossi停了片刻，突然加重了语气说，“而且我确实觉得你对他关注过多。”

Gideon眯起了眼睛，整个人绷紧了，他说，“David，我不是你。”

“我也认为这是问题的关键所在。”Rossi的手指敲击着桌面，“Jason，我关注某个看起来相当美味的年轻探员不是什么新鲜事，至于你——”

“我关注他并不是因为他……”Gideon猛的站起来，拒绝重复他刚说的那几个词，“David，你到底想说什么？”

“不猜猜看吗？”

“我已经放弃侧写你很久了，David。”Gideon叹了口气，重新坐下，“怎么说……试图去猜测你的想法总是太容易被情绪和感情引导，当年我就猜不到，不要提现在了。”

“Jason，我不得不提醒你，我不是第一次和局里的人搞在一起。”Rossi忽略掉他语气里的那些无奈，起身从柜子里摸出一瓶酒，“来一点？”

Gideon没有拒绝，只是看着他在杯子里倒上液体。

“你以前没有管过。”Rossi朝他举杯，“说实话，我也并没有影响工作。”

“大概因为以前你并不是认真想怎样。”Gideon抿了一口，让略微辛辣的苦涩味道在嘴里弥漫开。

Rossi一时没有接话。

“很少有Aaron那样适合我们这里的新探员加入，我承认我对他的关注比其他人多。但我对他没有私人感情。”Gideon又看了他一眼，“我不是你。”

Rossi不置可否，目光落在自己还没写完的那份报告上，他承认Hotch非常优秀，有着不错的直觉、侧写能力和潜力都不错，并且敢于行动。然而他在某些方面确实有着不容忽视的缺陷，而Gideon恐怕无法解决这个问题。

Rossi不认为Hotch会允许Gideon碰触他那一部分内心世界。

“Jason，能把Aaron交给我带吗？”放下已经空了的酒杯，Rossi最终开口问。

“David！”Gideon几乎是吼了出来，“BAU的导师制度不是给你谈恋爱用的！”

“我没有在和他恋爱。”Rossi冷静地回答。

“那你给我一个理由说服我让你带着你的情人去工作。”Gideon气笑了，几乎有些咬牙切齿，“然后如果哪一天你烦了是不是还要来找我把他塞回给我？David，你不能这么干。”

“Jason，我们也曾经一起工作，这不是问题。”

“正因为我曾经和你一起工作过……以那样的身份，我认为这会是个问题。”Gideon坚持道，他站了起来不打算继续争执下去。

Rossi一把拉住了他的手，“Jason。”

Gideon全身一震，想立刻甩开他，“放开。”

但Rossi将他拉了回来，“Jason，至少去问问他的想法。”

Gideon沉默了一下，把手抽了出来，“David，如果你一定要把

和他的关系类比我们当年。我会考虑——所以我们当年在你眼里也只是玩玩而已。”

Rossi嘴唇动了几次才轻声说，“Jason，现在说这个没有意义。”

“我会和他谈。”Gideon转身狠狠摔上了门。


	27. Chapter 27

Hotch相当迅速地写完了自己该写的那一部分东西，大概估计Rossi还得有一个多小时才能回来。他认真思考了一会儿，还是放弃了进厨房弄点什么的打算。虽然在自己家也肯定会偶尔下个厨，但在Rossi家他实在懒得去和自己相当一般的厨艺做斗争。

他洗了个澡，翻了一圈找出止痛片吞了两片，抱了袋玉米片就着咖啡靠在沙发上，一边看着找出来的书，一边慢慢啃。

Rossi回家的时候看见的就是这么个场景。

“这种时候还喝什么咖啡。”他脱了外套，走过去挪走了杯子。

“啊？喝酒不太合适吧？”

“喝水，Aaron，早知道我就不回BAU在这里看着你了。”Rossi想起他大清早起来的时候看见的满身伤痕的样子，将药递过去，碰了碰他手腕上还很明显的痕迹，“不管怎么说，很抱歉Aaron，我应该更控制一点。”

Hotch奇怪地放下手里的书，“我们不是说过了吗，你知道我想要的是什么，并且在尽可能安全的范围内满足了我。”

“我刚刚。”Rossi转身给他倒了杯水，“刚刚问Jason是不是能把你交给我。”

“什么交给你？Jason Gideon又不是我的监护人。”Hotch几秒钟之后才反应过来他在说什么，立即皱起了眉，“Dave，你该不会提出要做我的导师吧？这不合适。”

“在这一点上你和他的观点倒是非常一致。”Rossi撇嘴，掰了两颗胶囊放在他手上。

Hotch没看是什么，直接仰头吞掉，喝了口水。Rossi这句话的语气非常微妙，Hotch直觉有问题，“Dave，能解惑一下这句话想表达什么吗？”

“我也不知道。”Rossi看上去有点苦恼，“开始只是觉得我会比他适合带你，毕竟我更了解你。但Jason一反对，我倒有点非把你抢过来的想法了。”

“你们两个不要拿我斗气。”Hotch简直想翻白眼，他抱怨道，“又不是小孩子了，两个行为分析的顶尖专家搞这个有什么意思，你应该跟他说清楚。”

“Aaron，真的不要再说这个了。”Rossi挽起衣袖准备进厨房，“你其实清楚我已经没法和他说清楚了，正如Jason早就放弃来猜测我一样，我通常也不去试图破解他的想法。但我和他都很清楚，我们不可能和从前一样了。”

Hotch追过去搬了张椅子坐在旁边看他忙活，“如果我不在你手下，只要不影响各自的工作，我们之间发生关系Gideon其实没有多少立场去反对。但我不认为我跟着你出外勤这两者能够做到互不影响。我也不觉得Gideon会答应你的要求。”

Rossi停下了搅拌蛋液和面粉的手抬头朝他笑了笑。

“他难道竟然答应了？”Hotch一怔，“他之前和我谈话……好吧我还以为他真心不想我和你有太多牵扯。”

“还没有。”Rossi望着他，“他确实不想，不过我很期待你说服他答应。”

“那你先说服我答应。”Hotch眨了眨眼，依然趴在那里。

Rossi晃了晃手里的盆子，“一个蛋糕怎么样？”

“Dave。”Hotch哭笑不得的看他往里加了一勺糖，“这是正事。”

“我想跟着我或者Jason，你能学到的东西就算有点差别，大致也差不多。”Rossi想了想，终于认真起来。

“算是。”Hotch点头，“但你知道这不是重点。”

“在Jason面前你有那么多想要隐瞒的事情，我不觉得跟着他会比和我出去更让你开心。”

Hotch看了他一会，确定他不是在开玩笑才轻声叹气，“当然。”

“所以，你真的对我完全没有信心吗。”

“从哪个角度你觉得我应该在这方面对你有信心？”Hotch很想把衣服拉开让他回忆一下两个人第一次共同出外勤的后果，“不过我大概是对自己没有信心。”

“Aaron，放松一点。”Rossi不太赞同他的看法，“你要知道当年我和Jason也并不太压抑自己的欲望。人需要合理的发泄。”

“合理？”Hotch哼了一声。

“Aaron。”Rossi把手里的东西放进烤箱，“我承认这并不是一种常规的性行为方式，但你不能否认它对情绪的疏导作用。”

Hotch没答话。

于是Rossi继续说，“我不希望你被压力搞垮。”

“我觉得你好像让我有点心动了。”Hotch叹气，“我会考虑。”


	28. Chapter 28

Gideon有意早到了半个小时，果然整个BAU只有Hotch在。

“Aaron，我们谈谈。”路过他的办公桌的时候Gideon敲了敲桌面，示意自己的办公室。

Hotch把桌上在整理的东西推到一边，深呼吸之后默默跟了过去。

“我想你知道我要说什么。”Gideon打量着站得笔直的Hotch，示意他关门。Hotch脸上没有任何困倦的痕迹，西装领带一丝不苟，但Gideon就是知道他和Rossi一定是睡过了。

“我不知道。”Hotch面无表情，很温顺的低着头。

“Aaron。”Gideon叹了口气，靠在椅背上仰头看他“你放松一点，我不是敌人。”

Hotch的表情有点松动，却没说什么。

Gideon指了指椅子，“说实话不少人跟着David出去过，大部分人回来都相当不满意他对案子的处理风格，哪怕他的情人也一样——我没打算打听你们办案的细节。下面的谈话也不会有任何记录。我只是很意外你表现得似乎非常维护他，我希望除了某些我们都知道的原因之外，还有别的理由。”

Hotch咬得嘴唇都有些发白，他固执地说，“我们没有违反规定。”

“我比你认识他的时间要早得多，Aaron，我有自己的判断。”Gideon摇头，沉默了一会，继续说，“但我可以向你保证我没打算管这个。只是想说……不要过于混淆工作和私人感情。”

“我没有。”

“我知道你还没有。”Gideon阻止了他的反驳，“David提出让他当年的导师，或者叫指导者，无所谓，我还没有答应他。”

“Agent Rossi手里有过其他学员吗？”Hotch生硬地问，一时不好判断Gideon想做什么。

“短暂的有过几个。”Gideon原以为Rossi已经说服了他，不管用什么方式，颇有些意外他没有立即点头，“最后效果并不太好，David总是非常自信，这有时候有些容易让人误解。”

Hotch盯着桌面，没说话。

Gideon终于无奈地放软了语气，“Aaron，就告诉我你对他所抱有的期待。我和他在一起办案很多年，那是糟糕的经历。”

Hotch抬起头看他，有一瞬间甚至以为Gideon打算向自己倾诉当年的感情和现在那些不甘心，他其实不想听。

但Gideon最后只是说，“我知道你们都以为我们不合。但我想说的是，这里曾经只有我们互相支持，我和他是朋友。”

Hotch的手指按在椅子上，他能听懂Gideon没说出口的话，也知道他其实是善意。他知道如果自己选择跟着Gideon，他甚至可能在不影响工作的前提下为他和Rossi提供某些方便。

可他深吸一口气，说，“我对Agent Rossi没有特殊期待。”

“我相信你平时不是这么叫他。”Gideon看着他，“换个称呼再说一遍。”

Gideon这几乎算是毫不掩饰地侧写了，Hotch立刻站了起来。

“Aaron？”

Hotch张了张嘴，他突然发现自己似乎没法在Gideon面前把Dave这个明显过于亲密的称呼说出来。

“Gideon，你会更希望我选择他吗？”

“坦白一点说吧。我确实希望David能够指导新人。但我不希望这个人是你，我也确实担心你受伤，不管怎么说，从任何一个角度来看David都比你要有经验得多。”Gideon笑了笑，“但他坚持让我参考你的意见，所以我只能说希望你想清楚。”

Hotch又观察了他一阵，慢慢放松下来，“Gideon，我知道你在担心什么。”

“我相信你的理智和判断能力。”Gideon望着他，“而且你跟我和他都出过任务。我可以肯定的说尽管我们经常有分歧，但在大体方向上不会有差别，David是非常优秀的侧写专家。”

Hotch笑了笑，“听起来你在向我推荐他。”

Gideon苦笑，“在专业上面，我不能误导你。而且我想其实你已经有答案了。”

“……对不起，Gideon。”Hotch低下头。

两个人一时都沉默下来。

“Aaron，我本来甚至想说，就算你是我的学员，我也不会制止你在任务结束后去找他。”还是Gideon开了口，“希望你确实不是为了这个选择他。”

“不是。”Hotch坚决地说。

“如果他让你为难，就来找我。”Gideon点点头，然后他站起来，将新的证件推过去，“欢迎正式加入BAU，Agent Hotchner。”

Hotch也站起来，接过他手里的东西，“我很荣幸。”


	29. Chapter 29

Gideon关注了不短的一段时间，确认Rossi至少在教导Hotch工作这件事情上算得上是非常尽心了。案子也没出什么问题，至于其他方面，只要不过分越界，Gideon都可以无视。

也只能无视。

他看着手里的案子，有点迟疑要不要转给Rossi。

案子谈不上特别，唯一让他注意到的点在于其中之一的案发地点是Hotch的母校。对于这种没什么很多特殊之处的案子，Gideon通常不介意让人借机去旅行一趟。

但Hotch没怎么提过自己的学校，Gideon不是那么确定他真的想回去。虽然从身世体格性格等等方面看上去Hotch和校园欺凌应该扯不上联系，但他确实一直拒绝提起自己青少年时的经历，严格来说，Gideon没有放弃过自己的怀疑。

Hotch刚好来交个材料。

Gideon有些惆怅，仿佛有了Hotch之后，Rossi比以前更少地出现在自己的办公室，甚至连工作上的交集能让Hotch代劳的也绝不自己来。

“Aaron，有个连环杀人案，其中之一事发地在你的母校，也许你想回去看看？”Gideon收下Hotch递过来的东西顺口问。

Hotch的表情没什么大变化，相当随意地笑了笑，“我确实听说Rossi如非必要会拒绝前往自己的家乡，不过我没那么多要求，Gideon你随意安排。”

离去之前他瞄了一眼Gideon桌上打开的案件报告，然后没有任何表示的迅速退了出去。

关上门之后他差点没支撑住，他知道自己的手在发抖。深吸一口气之后，他转身进了Rossi的办公室。

“Dave。”

“怎么了？你不是第一次进Jason办公室了。”Rossi有些意外地看着Hotch，“怎么看起来好像他办公室有什么……异常可怕的东西。”

“Dave，Gideon接了个案子。”Hotch拖了椅子坐在他对面，难得的有些焦躁，“你能不能想办法要过来。”

“我以为你不挑案子。”Rossi皱了皱眉，将手边的杯子推过去，“出什么事了？”

Hotch拿过他的杯子灌了一口已经冰凉的咖啡，勉强冷静下来，“Dave，当年你们没有赶尽杀绝吗？”

“当年？哪个案子？”

“我的案子。”Hotch咬了咬牙，轻声说。

“Aaron。”Rossi立刻站起来去确认门已经锁上，他走到Hotch身边一手按住了他的肩膀，“我不会那么定义那起案子，如果非要下个定义，我会说你是线人。”

Hotch没有立刻接话，过了一阵才继续说，“Dave，你得去把它要过来。”

“Jason对你说什么了？”

“他没说什么，但我看见了材料，死亡现场有他们当年的标志。”Hotch转过头，有些后悔，“早知道Gideon问我想不想回去的时候就说想去了。”

“冷静，Aaron。”Rossi将他的头埋进自己怀里，“当年留下的所有东西都过了我的手，就算把我牵出来也不会有任何证据显示你曾经参与进来。”

“Gideon有脑子。”Hotch闭上了眼睛，“而且他一直在怀疑我，他会猜到。”

“虽然侧写可以作为科学和证据。但某地发生了一起案子，而你当时正好在那里，这样的逻辑链不足以说服任何人。”Rossi抚摸着他的头发，“Jason也只能更加怀疑而已。”

“Dave……”

“不过我会去把案子要过来。”Rossi拉开Hotch，看着他的眼睛，“我也不希望Gideon发现当年我以那样的身份在参与那件案子。我承认我们都做了错事，但我希望至少在那起案子里，你能够不把自己看作是犯罪的参与者或受害者，那会让我……真的很受伤。”

Hotch沉默地看着他。

“我一直想要和你谈，但一直没有很好的机会。”Rossi拍了拍他，“不过先解决现在的问题再说，其实不一定有关系的。”

“也许我看错了。”Hotch叹息着点头，“至少从当年和他们打交道的情况来看，我不觉得他们需要通过公开杀人来做什么。但这么多年都过去了……”

“是的，对他们来说公开杀人是过于冒险并且一定会引起注意的行为。”Rossi赞同，“但如果他们真的参与其中，那会有完全不一样的侧写方向。不管从哪个角度来看，我都确实应该把案子要过来。”

“你就这样去？Gideon会怀疑。”Hotch反而有些犹豫。

“Aaron，他一直在怀疑。但我问他要个看上去没有任何特殊的案子，他最多不过认为我想和你一起去你的学校看看，不会说什么的。”

“Dave……”

“旧地重游，我其实很期待。”Rossi拍了一把他的肩膀转身去了Gideon办公室。


	30. Chapter 30

Gideon有些头疼地看着靠在门上注视着自己的Rossi，在多年以前他很热爱Rossi和自己的唇枪舌战，但现在他实在厌倦了和Rossi进行这样的交锋，“David，有话直说。”

“好，那我就直说了。”Rossi出乎他意料的答应得很爽快，“你刚接的那个案子能不能给我。”

“David？如果你是因为Aaron，我认为他不一定想去。”Gideon将手里的东西朝他晃了晃，“我问过他了。”

“可是我想去。”Rossi走上前双手撑在桌上，“Jason，我知道你一直在怀疑他年少时的生活，不考虑让我帮你去查一查吗？”

“我不怎么信任你的目的。”Gideon轻声哼了一声。

“那如果是出于你猜测的那个目的，你会同意吗？”Rossi挑起眉毛，暧昧地笑了笑。

Gideon无奈地摇了摇头，却将手里的东西摔到他怀里，“David，我只能再提醒你一次，工作不是给你恋爱用的。”

“你真的不需要担心这个。”Rossi撇嘴，还是忍不住多说了一句，“Jason，说实话你觉得我当年曾经这么做过吗？”

Gideon盯着他看了好一阵，低声自语，“我宁愿你曾经这么做过。”

Rossi假装什么都没听见，抱着资料回了自己办公室。

Hotch当然没看错。

那是发现的第二具尸体，死者是个年轻的教授，被杀死在自己办公室并且死后腹部被剖开，肠子翻了一地。

但Hotch第一眼注意到的，只是挂在角落里那件不起眼的白色衣服上的一个图案。

倒置的三角，里面勾勒着弧线和加号。

“他们还在那里。”Hotch平静的表情遮掩不住他的一头冷汗，他从没想过会在多年之后再次看见这个符号，“居然已经打入了学校内。”

“Aaron。”Rossi抽了张纸巾擦他的额头，“我一直都知道总会有的，没有他们还有别人，只是我确实以为当年我们已经把他们连根拔掉了。”

“需要通知上面吗？” 

“再等等。”Rossi摇头，“我们先去看看，如果确实能证实他们死灰复燃，就算与此案件无关我也是要找上面的。”

Hotch点点头，将几张案发现场图一字排开，被害者都是40岁左右的白人男性，在工作场所被剖腹。

看门人、教授、清洁工、律师。

Hotch皱起了眉，“会是复仇者吗，还是我太敏感了，这看上去不好判断是否与他们有关。”

“无意中能牵出别的案子也不奇怪。”Rossi点点头，“但这几起案子里性和虐待的成分很明显，考虑到他们当年的所作所为，只要有一点可能性，我们就不能放过。”

“几起案件的特征具有明显的相似性，短时间之内同一地区出现两个相同风格的连环杀手的可能性很低。但对受害者的选择看上去有些奇怪。团伙作案似乎也能说得通？”Hotch将由于被害地点不同导致画面迥异的照片分开。

“不怎么像。”Rossi摇头，伸手挡住了照片背景只留下中间的尸体，“如果不考虑被害者的阶级，他们有明显的共同点，尸体的处理也非常相似，我更倾向于是同一个人做的。”

“很难理解嫌犯怎样把这两类看上去毫无关系的人联系在一起。”Hotch仍有些迟疑，“可是没有器官丢失的剖腹的确是非常强烈的个人标志。精神分裂症？”

“从照片看现场确实不能排除这一推测。但我更倾向于他对受害者的选择受到了某些我们还不明确的因素影响。”Rossi点头，“不要急着下结论，我们还要去看看当地警方是否有所遗漏。”

“Dave，有多大可能是某些人在出狱之后回来了？”Hotch点了点那张照片。

“我没法仅凭一个徽记做判断。但从我以往的经验看来，他们通常会换个地方重新开始。”Rossi安慰他，“不用太担心。美国有很多大学，他们当年的模式可以在任何一个地方轻松复制，完全不必要回到原地。不过我会联系确认他们现在的所在地。”

“Dave，他们换一个地方重新开始不会让我觉得更舒服一点。”Hotch无意识地咬了下嘴唇，“我只是觉得当年自己的选择……如此荒唐。”

“往好处想，那让你早了很多年认识我。”Rossi搂住了他的肩膀。

Hotch没说什么，只是握了握他的手。


	31. Chapter 31

于是十年之后，Hotch重新站在了当年的校园里，他其实很清楚自己没这么讨厌这个地方，就算当年发生的只能称之为荒唐，他也的确曾经沉迷到了难以自拔的程度。

Rossi站在他身边，顺着他的目光看过去，“我以前没有来过这里。”

“现在来也一样。”Hotch看着眼前和自己学生时代没有什么区别的校园出神。

Rossi拍了拍他的腰，“别想太多，Aaron，走吧，我们可能要查两个案子，别让过去影响你的专业性。”

Hotch点头，“我明白。”

然后带着Rossi穿过一大片草坪朝教学楼走去。

当地警方已经在楼下等着他们。

办公室门口拉了警戒。

“门锁没有被破坏，也许是受害者自己开的门。”Hotch用手电确认锁上没有划痕，“大多数人在办公地点都对危险缺乏警惕，何况作为老师他肯定经常被学生敲门。”

尸体当然已经被移走，但地上的血迹还没来得及打扫，房间里并不特别凌乱，至少绝对没有打斗痕迹。

“至少凶手不会令他感到被威胁。”Rossi点头，“我猜年龄可能和他的学生差不多。开膛破肚的女杀手很少见，不管怎样，我们还是倾向于凶手是白人男性。”

“会是这所学校的学生吗？”当地派来陪同的警察一边看着他们在屋里转悠，一边问。

“结合其他几起案子来看，我不这么认为。”Hotch摇头，“这里没有门禁和围墙，出入非常随意，而且多数老师都不能认识自己的每一个学生。”

“呃，通常我们不是应该去了解第一起犯罪吗？”可能比Hotch都还要年轻点的小警察自我介绍叫Stephen Grey，他相当好奇的跟着两个人转。

“和看门人相比，大学教授会更加倾向于记录自己的生活、更有条理，他们的交际圈通常更单纯，容易发现特殊的地方。”Rossi看了他一眼，难得的开口解释。

“而且我们不认为那是他的第一起案子。”Hotch拉扯开办公桌的抽屉翻找着，“只有极少的连环杀手在自己第一次犯罪时就能形成完整的特征。”

“我调查了，我们没遇到过相似的案子。”Grey吃惊地反驳。

“他不一定在你们的管辖区里犯案。”Hotch摇头，“关于受害者你们都调查到了什么？”

“Rory是历史老师，风度翩翩，在校园里人气很高，没有犯罪记录。” Grey看着自己手里的记录。

“在道德和家庭方面呢？”Hotch没找到什么不该出现的东西，抽屉里基本都是办公用具和文献资料，转头问他。

“至少据我们所知，应该没有特别的问题。”Grey显然听懂了他在问什么，他眨了眨眼，“他年轻，又是未婚，是挺受女学生欢迎的，但从调查来看，他对她们都保持了相当的距离。”

Rossi出其不意地突然问，“男学生呢？”

“啊？”Grey愣了一下，“没、没有查，但是没听到过相关说法。”

Rossi笑了笑，终于站定在角落的衣帽架前，仿佛顺手般抖开了那件挂着的白色外套，外套上没有血，于是没有引起警方的重视。

Hotch的眼神也飘了过去。

那个图案是缝上去的，在袖口位置，看上去仿佛纽扣。

“看来我们不必心存侥幸。”Rossi将手里的衣服装袋，回头看着Hotch，“你是对的，他们回来了。”

“什么他们？”Grey一头雾水地看着两个人。

Hotch没有立刻回答，而是皱着眉凝视了书桌一会，突然比了一下抽屉的长度，猛地一用力将整个抽屉拉了出来。他俯下身看了看，“里面有个夹层。”

里面全是收据。

Rossi思索了一会，按住Hotch，“我们有一个正在疯狂杀人的连环杀手，这边的问题暂缓，我让人先来彻查这位很受欢迎的老师的经济状况和人际交往。”

Hotch的身体不易察觉地僵硬了几秒，Rossi一直看着他，最终他也只能点点头。

“怎么回事？”Grey探过头来看他手里的东西，也立即意识到如此数额的收据来源绝不会是Rory的工资。

“我们怀疑他涉嫌参与一个……历史悠久的特殊交易组织。”Rossi看着墙上挂着的照片，这位年轻的教授在里面显得相当意气风发。

“交易什么？”Grey紧张起来。

“非法商品。”Rossi轻描淡写地说，“不过那是调查局的旧案，暂时不适合告诉你。带我们去其他现场看看。”


	32. Chapter 32

Hotch很焦虑。被翻出来的旧案Rossi卡着不让他参与，而迫在眉睫的连环杀人案却找不到什么线索。

几个案发现场虽然相距甚远却都很相似，除了尸体之外，看不到破坏的痕迹。

都是四十来岁的中年单身白人男性，他们甚至往不愿意看到的两个案子可能要并案的方向查了查，但除去Rory之外，另外三人并没有大宗的金钱进出。而且律师Antony还有已经谈婚论嫁的女友。

实在找不到参与情色交易的证据。

“非要说共同点，除了Rory之外，剩下的几位倒是都在人际交往方面有些问题。和女友频繁的争吵、和同事之间的相互敌视还有和父母在金钱和亲情方面的分歧。”Hotch挑挑拣拣了半天才开了口，他指了指律师和清洁工的照片，“但在我看来没有严重到需要被特别注意的程度。不过这两位确实有看心理医生的记录，但显然不是同一位医生。”

“这确实是个可能的方向。”Rossi凑上去研究了半天，突然说。

“什么？”

“不管看上去Rory的人际交往多正常，在校园里他越受到尊敬，和他所做的那些事情之间的冲突只会越大。”Rossi拍了拍他的肩膀，“从Grey收集的证据看来，Rory并非完全没有正常的道德观念，我认为他内心依然会被这种冲突折磨。”

“我有点怀疑。”Hotch哼了一声，显然对于他是否有道德观念持怀疑态度。

Rossi沉默了几秒，叹了口气将照片钉在地图上表明大致的范围，“Rory和Antony的活动范围相去甚远，反而是另外两位有一定的交叉。” 

Hotch掏出笔框了个方向，“我会再查找他们是不是来过这里。”

Rossi没有立即肯定，而是摘下了那位清洁工的照片，“Aaron，我们去拜访一下这位，唔，Beck Johnson的心理医生。”

“嗯，Forstall医生。”Hotch翻了翻手里的记录，“诊所确实在这个区域。”

Rossi交代了一下当地警方，拉着Hotch出了门。

经过某个十字路口的时候，Rossi突然一边开车一边问身边在看地图给自己指路的Hotch，“你对心理治疗有多少了解？”

“理论还是实践？”Hotch指了指前方左边一条岔道口，“我和所有人一样在来此之前完成了Gideon要求的理论学习。”

“我完全不认为Jason会要求你们进行任何心理治疗方面的理论学习。”Rossi转头看了他一眼，诧异地说，“我们不负责对凶手进行心理治疗，说实话我和他也几乎不懂这个，仅有的知识都是遇到相关案件的时候临时学习的。”

“我之前的工作和心理治疗也没有任何关系。”Hotch笑了笑，“所以我只想说，你不如问我对心理治疗师有多少了解，至少我还学习过几个和他们有关的案例。”

“在大量接触负面情绪之后，的确有不少心理医师本身也会出现心理问题。”Rossi不怎么意外，“其中一些选择了很糟糕的方式来解决。”

“但Forstall是一名女医师，死者里有两位相当健壮，并且目前没有药物使用证据。我不觉得她会是我们要找的这位凶手。”

“我没有觉得她是。”Rossi将车停在了路边，“但确实我们的几位受害者共同点实在太少，而受害地点和方式都表明凶手虽然可能不是他们的熟人，也至少是他们认为不会有威胁的人，我认为我们可能需要进一步寻找他们的交叉点。”

“Beck Johnson的问题具体是什么我们的案卷资料里没有详细记载，但他确实每两周到Forstall医生那里报道一次，显然他很信任这位医生。”Hotch看了看资料，“我有点怀疑她会不会把他的隐私暴露给我们。”

“他曾经的隐私。”Rossi加重了语气，“这是我选择他而不是那位律师的原因，有理由认为身为一名律师即使在看心理医师的时候也会相当注意提醒对方自己的权利。”

“你讨厌律师。”Hotch莫名笑了笑。

“你也一样。”Rossi也挑了挑嘴角，两人下了车，按照地址敲门。


	33. Chapter 33

开门的是一位有着一头整洁的半长金发、笑容温和的女医生，诊所也布置得简洁而温馨。

非常容易令人放松和产生信任感的地方。

“两位好，请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”

“Forstall医生？”Rossi几乎立刻眼前一亮。

“是的。两位好像没有预约？”Forstall的目光在两个人身上都转了一圈，“是来进行情感方面的咨询吗？” 

“不是。”Hotch咳嗽了一声，“FBI。”

“SSA David Rossi。”Rossi敏锐的察觉到Hotch似乎有一闪而过的不悦和抗拒，伸手拉了拉他，并代劳了他的自我介绍，“Aaron Hotchner。”

“啊？”Forstall愣了一下，有些吃惊，“那……请问有什么可以帮你们的吗？”

Hotch将照片递了过去，“你对这位Beck Johnson有印象吗？”

“他是我的病人。”女医生点了点头，“他遇到什么麻烦了吗？”

“你觉得他是个什么样的人？”Rossi没回答，反问道。

Forstall警觉地眯起了眼睛，“我一般不评价我的病人。”

“看来你对他的治疗效果不怎么样。”Hotch转了一圈，突然说。

Forstall沉默了片刻，“他到底怎么了？Johnson可能不怎么聪明，没法达到他父母的期待，但他不会做不该做的事情，他是个好人。”

“曾经。”Hotch看着她，“Beck Johnson被杀了，我们希望你能提供一些线索。”

“我有权保护他的隐私。”Forstall有些吃惊的退了一步，却还是坚持着。

“Forstall医生，我相信如果Johnson能选择，他会更希望你帮助我们找出杀他的人。”Rossi眨了眨眼，朝她微笑。

女医生挣扎了片刻，叹了口气，“他没有提起过任何人和他有实质性冲突，基本来说，他只是非常懊丧自己做不到父母希望的事情，以及总是做错事等等，虽然综合来看还达不到抑郁症的诊断标准，但确实在这一点表现非常突出。”

“你们最近一次见面是？”

“一周前。”Forstall翻了翻日历，“我一直想要让他建立更多的自信心，不过你说得对，整体来说我对他的治疗效果不佳。”

“有没有觉得当天他有任何不对劲？”Rossi点点头鼓励她。

Hotch撇了撇嘴，站在窗口往外看，街对面是个小公园，挺多年轻人穿来穿去。

“没有，Johnson的问题在于他对自己完全缺乏信心，他的父母对他很不错，这让他觉得很内疚。我试图让他相信他的父母并不介意他无法有杰出成就等等。”Forstall努力回忆着，还将病历资料找了出来，“不过在这么长时间的治疗之后，我一直无法帮助到他，大概我也有点灰心。”

“有多大可能他会去寻求其他帮助？”Hotch轻轻皱了皱眉，回头问。

“不好说。”Forstall苦笑，“不过我确实有向他推荐其他心理医师的打算。”

Rossi温和地看着她，“你无法帮助所有人。”

“这附近还有其他心理诊所之类的地方吗？”Hotch伸手拿过她桌上的小册子翻看着。

“应该没有，但有时候会有人在附近发一些治疗团体的广告。”Forstall转头看了看楼下，“对面的小公园里，可我不觉得这对他有效。”

“谢谢你。Rossi微笑。

Hotch也抿唇朝她点头，“如果想起来任何事情，打电话联系我们或者警方都可以。”

Forstall迟疑了一下，叫住了正准备出门的他，“为什么你会判断我对他的治疗效果不佳？”

“Johnson需要一位更强势的掌控者以更加坚定的方式来肯定他。”Hotch没回头，只是停下了脚步，“而你显然过于温和，无助于他摆脱家庭带给他的无力感。”

他犹豫了几秒，看了一眼在前方等他的Rossi，还是继续说，“但你无需自责，没有任何一种方法对所有人都有效。”

Rossi直到两人回到楼下，走进一旁的小花园才朝他挑了挑眉，“刚刚有人告诉我他不懂心理治疗。

“我确实不懂。”Hotch眨了眨眼，“但我知道什么会无效。”

过了一会他继续说，“Forstall医师相当迷人，看来你留了她的电话？也许你可以在结案之后和她继续讨论一下这个问题。”

Rossi摇摇头，“我认为她更想和你进行讨论。”

两个人都意识到这个对话有些不合时宜，同时沉默了一阵。

“两位有兴趣来参加我们的party吗？”斜插出来的年青人左耳带着大大的耳环，一身皮衣，朝Hotch抛了个飞吻。

“不，谢谢。”Rossi拍了拍愣住的Hotch，忍不住笑了。

Hotch有些恼怒地瞪了他一眼，瞟到地上被风吹来的宣传单，弯腰捡了起来。


	34. Chapter 34

“让你在别人的经历里释放自己的情绪，不必分享，绝对安全。并非团体治疗，没有人会知道你的问题是什么。”Hotch念出了那句广告语，皱起了眉。

“听起来很有诱惑力啊。”Rossi凑上前去，“说实话这与心理治疗的目标不符，大多数心理专家认为只有承认问题，才能解决问题，而且将一群经历并无共性的人召集在一起，很难相信能起作用。但安全感确实是团体治疗中最重要的部分之一，然而并不是所有的治疗师都能控制住治疗者，在以往的案例中也出现过失望或者出现了错误理解的被治疗者袭击团体成员和治疗师的情况。”

“大概……类似于并不预设情节的情景剧之类？我觉得它有没有用不谈，对于不想暴露内心的那部分人很有吸引力，不过这部分人里有一些确实相当危险。”Hotch迟疑地看着上面的介绍，猛地睁大了眼睛转过头说，“Dave，地址是学校。”

Rossi接过他手里的东西看了一眼，印刷的宣传单，经过设计的字体，谈不上精美，也没有提及心理专家或者治疗师的名字，不太容易判断制作者的意图，“又转回学校了……”

“让Grey去调查除了Rory其他人是否在学校出现过。”Hotch点头，“这能解释为什么Rory会扯进来，我相信他不太可能专程去参与这样的治疗活动，但如果遇上了？”

“时间是今天。”Rossi将宣传单小心地收好，“我们去看看。”

“一群拒绝分享的心理失常者聚在一起。”Hotch摇着头钻进副驾驶座，“我不会看好他们的治疗效果的。”

Rossi点头认同了他的判断，“但我很好奇是他们的组织者所想得到的到底是什么。”

“一个依托学校的免费团体治疗，也许只是学艺不精的学生自己的私人实验活动。”Hotch仔细看着那张宣传单，点评道，“缺乏专业性。”

“实验。”Rossi瞥了他一眼，稳稳地操作着手里的方向盘，“你使用了一个很危险的词，四十来岁的中年单身白人男性，听上去就有很多故事想要说。”

“比如你。”Hotch轻声笑了笑。

“啊，我吗？”Rossi也勾了勾嘴角，“比起单身，更准确的说法是离异。不过相信我，Aaron，这个世界上，你大概是最了解我的人了。”

Hotch看着窗外的景色越来越熟悉，发了一会呆。

“是的，比Jason还要了解。”Rossi补充道。

Hotch盯着他看了一会，才摇了摇头，“你在质疑Gideon的侧写能力吗？”

“了解一个人不仅仅依靠侧写。”Rossi轻敲着手里的皮革，“不要让工作占据你思维的所有空间。如果你想知道……最初我和Jason能建立对彼此的信任，情感的因素远超过侧写之后的理智，当年我们还没有那么沉溺在这里面。”

“Dave。案子。”Hotch皱眉，他并不想听这样的倾诉，低头看向那张宣传单，提醒道。

“我只是想说，我们之间可以更坦诚一点。”Rossi空出一只手伸过去搭在了他手背上，“Aaron，相信我。”

Hotch知道他在说什么，没有立即挣脱，而是叹了口气之后慢慢说，“我知道当年你已经把我摘出来了，他们找不到我，我相信你。”

“我保证有任何消息都会告诉你。”Rossi的手轻轻握紧。

Hotch拍了拍他示意自己明白，想了想之后还是继续说，“科学永远是需要实验的，组织者未必是坏心，但确实容易被人利用，我……学校的心理学并不出名。”

“也不能排除是参与者在其中接受了不正确的治疗，引起了心理问题的加重。”

“但现场看上去虽然透露出某种疯狂，但从整体来看，他还算是个有序者。”Hotch有些迟疑。

“我没有说他是个疯子。”Rossi顺着人流将汽车摆进了学校，“但没有专业人士控制的情景剧也好，心理剖析也好，都可能刺激到某些人。我们该去哪里？”

“这条路过去，里面有个小礼堂。”Hotch低头看了看地址，比了个方向。


	35. Chapter 35

Rossi注意到在推门之前，Hotch轻轻握了下拳。而他不由自主地分神，思考当年自己是不是有意忽略得太多，至少他曾经推断Hotch在学校里应该过得还算不错，而Hotch也确实非常抗拒他出现在这里，所以哪怕在事情完结之后他也没有来过。

但Hotch至少看上去没有任何问题，他推开了那张虚掩的门。

里面的人不算少，十来个人围坐了一圈，外周还有不少人围观。

Rossi一时只觉心跳加速，要不是没发现什么奇装异服或者怪异的道具，他几乎要怀疑是什么邪教团体。

他们进去的时候似乎才刚刚开始，两个人悄无声息地溜进去坐在一边。

看上去青春洋溢的主持者坐在那一群人中，正在讲解。

“……不用担心，这是非常安全的活动，那么有没有人愿意讲一讲自己的问题？”大约二十出头的主持者看了看大家，“唔，我不是说要逼大家来说，只是如果有人愿意说出来，这对你自己的帮助肯定更大。如果没有我也可以提供。”

又过了一阵，有个小姑娘颤颤巍巍地举了手。

这种年纪的小姑娘，大多数烦心的不外乎朋友之间的矛盾啦男朋友不顺心啦哪天被哪个老师念了几句哪门课怎么也看不明白啦……

她讲的是个非常俗套的和好朋友喜欢上同一个男生的故事，三个人一个group做课题，闹小矛盾闹得结果不太好被老师说了几句。她觉得不是自己的错，但也不好说是朋友或者男生的错，更不能说老师批评得有问题，就是特别委屈。

说到后来语气里都带上了哭腔，Rossi也没用心去听，只看到主持的小伙子给她递了纸巾。而Hotch坐在他身边，仿佛心思也不在她的故事上，任由各种词句在自己耳边飘过，目光在围观者及参与者的脸上一个个扫过。

等小姑娘哭得差不多了，主持人才开口说，“那我们大家闭上眼睛想一想这个故事，把自己带入进去，带入哪一方都可以，甚至不在这个故事里，可能相关的人都可以。”

Rossi没有闭眼，他对带入这么个小姑娘或者他的朋友、喜欢的小男生都毫无兴趣，非要他带入，大概会令人毛骨悚然地带入一个觊觎她的连环杀手。

他不动声色地环视着，想看看有没有人和他们一样在观察周围。一时间气氛相当安静，甚至主持人本人都闭上了眼睛，还有几个人似乎相当挣扎，几乎流出了眼泪。

至少到目前，他还没有发现自己的目标，倒是锁定了几个可能被攻击的目标。

Hotch显然也没打算带入什么，环顾了几圈，也没发现更多情况。

“好了，相信大家也感受得差不多了，大家来说说看各自的看法。”主持人拍了拍手，压低了声音。

Hotch猛地拧紧了眉，全身防备性地绷紧，他不喜欢这种明显带有引导性的语调。

Rossi也不怎么认同地动了动嘴唇，将手放在了Hotch的手背上，轻声耳语，“放松，心理医师，你知道他们就这样。”

“我知道。”Hotch点头。

围坐一圈的人开始磕磕碰碰地表达着自己的看法。

Rossi不禁有些同情那个似乎又快要哭了的小姑娘，这群人哪怕从年龄来看，也不太可能还能感同身受她的痛苦。团体治疗强调团体一定程度上的同质性是有原因的。

但他们至少没听到太过激的言论，某个之前被他重点怀疑可能是受害者备选的还状似温和的以姑娘父亲的身份安慰了几句。

周围也有了轻声的讨论声，主持人并没有制止。

Hotch一边听一边扫视着周围，也低声道，“门外有监控，虽然看不到里面的情况，但可以让Grey来调监控，看看我们的受害者是不是来过。我觉得这个氛围用来选择受害者非常合适。”

“是的。对连环杀手来说，从这些看法里得到他们想要的再简单不过。这样的团体治疗应该吸引不了太多人一再前来，如果他确实在这里选择受害者，我们应该找到他应该不难。”

Hotch点点头，“找这位主持者谈谈，虽然我觉得他看上去嫌疑不大，但应该对以往的案例和参与者还有点印象。”

“理论上来说，愿意在这种情况下分享的一定不会是特别糟糕的故事。大多数人会想要得到同情、鼓励和支持。”Rossi迟疑了片刻，“等会我们去问问他。”

“可我觉得Rory应该不会在此分享任何东西，不管是故事还是观点。”

“别想太多，也不要把所有的目光都关注在他身上。我们很快就能知道情况。”


	36. Chapter 36

“能聊聊吗？”目送三三两两或者单独一人走出礼堂的人群，Hotch和Rossi一起拦住了开始收拾东西的主持者。

“啊？你们是对我的治疗团体感兴趣吗？我一直觉得现在的团体治疗所纳入的人群过分单一……”小伙子相当兴奋的抬起了头，一改之前的温和，而他的目光在Hotch身上顿了顿，似乎有些困惑地问，“咦，你是我们学校的老师吗？为什么我觉得我见过你？”

“不是。”Hotch的眼神一滞，面无表情地回答着一边掏出了证件，“FBI，有几个问题想问你。”

“啊？等，等一下，我是不是可以保持沉默什么的？不对我什么都没做。”小伙子一下子慌乱起来，“我……”

“放松点，孩子。”Rossi笑着说，“想必你也听说了发生在学校的案子，我们相信和你没有关系。只是想了解一些情况——你叫什么？”

“Andrew，可是这，呃，我和Rory老师也不是很熟，我没有选他的课。”Andrew结结巴巴地说。

“他来过你的活动吗？”Hotch移开椅子，示意他坐下。

“老师们好像都不太感兴趣的样子，我可以理解发。而且Rory老师是教历史的，和我的活动没有什么关系。”Andrew坐在椅子上，仰着头看他。

“他来过吗？”Hotch又问了一次。

Andrew躲了躲他的眼神，“我是为了给我的参与者更多的安全感才组织这样的活动的……我不应该透露他们的信息。”

“哦，所以他来过。”Hotch和Rossi对视之后点了点头，Andrew愣了一下，傻傻地看着他们。

“Andrew。”Rossi将手放在他的肩膀上，稍稍弯下腰，“我们都知道Rory老师不会分享任何故事，而且你和他的关系不构成医生和患者，你应该告诉我们，也许这能让我们找到杀他的人。”

“第一次我只在校内贴了传单，来的人还没有今天这么多。”Andrew看了他一会，低下头慢慢说，“那天我的活动刚好安排在了Rory老师课后的教室里，我看人不多，问他能不能留下参加我的活动。他……同意了。Rory老师被杀是不是和那次活动有关？”

Rossi没有回答他的问题，只是问，“那天你们讲的是什么故事？”

“我安排了我的一个朋友，说如果没有人提供故事就让他来说。”Andrew仿佛有些后悔，“其实是很经典的那种心理案例，那种小时候被父母严厉批评之后一直不能释怀总是很胆怯影响社交活动的那种。”

Hotch皱起了眉，“Rory对此发表了什么看法？”

“呃，Rory老师就是站在一个老师的角度表示能够理解他消失后的害怕，鼓励他更加开朗，还说老师其实不介意孩子们犯错，另外批评了父母的严厉。”Andrew回忆了几秒钟，“看法没有什么特别的，Rory老师也不研究心理，就是普通人的想法。”

“有没有觉得有什么人对Rory的看法非常感兴趣？”

“没有。”Andrew更加努力地回忆了好一会，依然摇了摇头。

Hotch翻开文件夹，将受害人的照片递了过去，“见过他们吗？”

Andrew的脸色越来越苍白，手也开始抖，最终将手里的纸张撒了一地，站起来想要后退，将椅子带得翻倒在地，“我，我，不是我干的！”

“冷静点，Andrew。”Rossi按住了他，“我说了我们没有在怀疑你。你见过他们？”

“Andrew，他们是不是都参加过你的活动？”Hotch弯腰将资料重新整理好，“如果你愿意，我建议我们去警局谈，你应该进行笔录。”

Andrew拼命点头，“我去。我，我也不知道为什么会这样，可是真的不是我干的。”


	37. Chapter 37

“我不认为是他。”Hotch低声说。

Rossi赞同，“要么他演技太好，否则他的表现不符合侧写。”

“但我相信我们的嫌犯是在他的活动里选择受害者的。”Hotch看着边哭边和当地警方做笔录的Andrew摇了摇头，“Grey已经去调查录像带了，应该马上会回来。”

“按照Andrew的说法，几次被害者参与的活动所讨论的故事都涉及到儿童时期的暴力或者冷暴力，可以相信我们的嫌犯有一个悲惨的童年。”Rossi看着手里的笔记本，“但几位被害者并没有什么特别出格的言论。”

“他们基本都对故事的阐述着表达了同情和安慰。”Hotch也有点困惑，“相对来说是很正常的观点，不应该成为刺激源。”

“迁怒于这些人以前没有真正帮助过他？”Rossi猜测，“不合常理，这些人的观点甚至可以说是温和，如果这样都会被刺激，那我们的嫌疑人精神状况恐怕非常糟糕。”

“他们只是想帮忙。”Hotch心情复杂地看着简报上的几张照片，“Dave，我有点意外他会有这么……正常的观点。”

“Aaron，Rory很可能只是他们组织里的一个小角色。”Rossi看了看周围，确定没有人注意到他们的对话，继续说，“在那样的场景里，大部分人通常倾向于带入更加符合自己性格特征的角色。虽然目前还不知道Rory为什么会加入他们过着这样的双重生活，但至少他很清楚自己应该，或者说他是希望自己成为怎样的人的。我认为他被选中的理由与他的双重生活无关。”

“没有进展吗？”Hotch转头看了他一会，压低了声音。

“有一些。”Rossi迟疑片刻，还是点点头，“我们搜到的单据是很有力的证据。他们没有要求BAU的帮助，可以理解。毕竟现在不是当年，大家都有了很多新的办法。而且也确实不是我们擅长的范围。”

Hotch咬了咬嘴唇，算是接受了这个说法，BAU已经和尸体和各种疯子打了太久的交道，这种严密的组织性犯罪的确不是他们的专长。

“如果这样的观点都会让他疯狂，那嫌犯不太可能建立正常的人际关系。”Rossi将注意力重新集中到简报。

“从犯罪现场来看，他智商应该没有问题，但我依然认为他不太可能完成中学的学业。”Hotch将案发现场的图挪到一边，“剖腹算是相当常见的带有虐待意味的手法，而且经常伴随体内器官的缺失，他做得似乎有些不一样。”

“是的，剖腹算是最常见的和性虐和食人倾向有关的行为，经常伴随很多其他罪行。而这个案子里仅仅只是剖腹而已。法医认为他们死得都很迅速，没有受到太多折磨，大部分伤口是死后造成的。”

“你是说他对尸体有特殊兴趣？”Hotch稍有些疑惑，“被害者的衣服相对来说都很完整，现场也不怎么混乱，看上去并不太像常见的恋尸癖作案现场。”

“我认为他的做法更好的解释是他试图摆脱受害者以及展示力量。”Rossi摇摇头，“并不太成功。”

“他畏惧这些受害者。”Hotch迅速领会了他的意思，“可这几个人都不够强壮，并不是会让人害怕的类型。也许和他当年的经历有关？很多恋童癖会用温和的面具来诱捕儿童。”

“我们可以去调查十年前的儿童伤害案件，但考虑到当年青少年侵害的报案率，我觉得可能不会有结果。”Rossi伸手将Rory的照片摘了下来，“二十来岁的白人男性，不会特别强壮，相当不合群，非常敏感，恐怕也没有稳定的情人或者交心的朋友。”

“儿童或者少年时期遭受过虐待，并且很可能不止来自一方。我想我们可以给出侧写了。”Hotch看到Grey从门外进来，手里抱了个巨大的盒子。


	38. Chapter 38

尽管这种并无口碑可言的私人活动吸引的人不多，但从录像来看也明显可以看出参与人数越来越多，几名死者也确实都曾参加了活动。

比较之下，警方发现有三五个人多次出现在录像里，也很快确定了嫌疑人名单。尽管Hotch和Rossi都不认为Andrew是凶手，但相当教条或者说谨慎的当地警方并没有把他排除在名单之外。并不让两个人意外的是，这些人都没有曾经被侵犯的报警记录。

“你们肯定，呃，这个人曾经遭受侵害吗？”Grey挠了挠脑袋，将筛选出来的嫌犯档案摆放在桌上，“我们没有记录，或者不是他们中的一个？”

“医疗档案呢？”Hotch拿起其中一沓翻看。

21岁，白人男性，没上大学，没有工作，没有犯罪记录。几乎可以称得上一张白纸的档案。

他看了看另外几个人档案的厚度，估计不会相差太远。

“医疗档案？”Andrew不解，“难道他会是个病人吗？精神方面的疾病？”

Rossi摇头，看了一眼神情完全正常的Hotch，解释道，“在十几年前，很多儿科医师并没有意识到当遇到经常受伤的小孩——比如常常跌到、撞伤时，他们需要报告警方。那时候体罚也比现在常见，在受到重视之前，有相当多的儿童伤害案件都没有被记录。”

“而他很可能不幸遇到了一位比忽视这些情况更加糟糕的医师。”Hotch冷淡地说，“如果不能确认，就把他们都带回来。”

说完他走向审讯室。

Rossi盯着他的背影，默默叹了口气。

“什么意思？”

“没有可能弄到他们的医疗档案吗？”

“恐怕很难，医生们通常不会对我们开口。可惜法官不会仅凭这个就给我们搜查令，否则我们可以……”Grey摇摇头，“不过如果你们的推断正确，在今天的集会里凶手很可能已经找到了新的目标，我们已经去请这几位嫌疑人来协助调查了。”

“搜查令？”Rossi一愣，随即拍了拍他的肩膀，“先把人带来。你们的法官在哪里？这事交给Aaron去搞定。”

Hotch拉开审讯室的门，朝问不出太多内容面色相当不善的警员做了个手势，示意他出去。

然后直接将几名嫌犯的照片扔在了Andrew面前，而那男生泪眼朦胧地抬头看着他。

Hotch递了张纸巾过去，“Andrew，我知道不是你。但你能说说为什么会组织这个吗？”

“我没想过会出这种事。”Andrew抹了抹脸，小声说，“我只是……中学的时候我有个朋友，我以为是无话不谈的那种朋友。”

他停了停，垂下了头，“后来他突然把自己吊死在了宿舍。”

“抱歉。”Hotch放软了语气，坐在了他身边，“不是你的错。”

“那个时候我总是想，如果我早点发现他不对劲，是不是就能救他。”Andrew抬头看了他一眼，又看向地面。

“抑郁症有非常复杂的生理心理机制，哪怕最专业的医师或者治疗师都不能保证他们能发现和拯救身边的人，而你当时只是个学生。”Hotch将手放在了他的肩膀，“Andrew，现在看看这几张照片，能不能想起什么？”

“这个是我朋友，那天就是他提供的案例。”Andrew指了指其中一张照片，“他对我的治疗方法相当支持，每次都来，有时候还会和我交流一会。”

犹豫了一会儿，他继续说，“可是他们都不会杀人的，会来参加我的活动的人都是很害羞、软弱的人，他们都被内心的问题困扰着，我，我虽然学得不够好，但也知道一般暴力犯罪的人都更加强壮、暴躁。”

“说说你朋友吧。”Hotch盯着他，没有指出他们寻找的并不是一位一般暴力犯罪者，“他说的故事是你安排的还是他自己说的？”

“是，是我安排的。”Andrew又看了看那张照片，“他很害羞，也不太合群，我想找一个看上去和参与者比较接近、也答应给他一些报酬才让他帮忙的，不过我觉得现在他真的比之前要活泼一些了。”

“他是你的同学吗？” 

“哦，不是的。偶尔认识的，他很早就出来干活了，送送报纸、帮人打扫卫生什么的。”

“你们关系很好？”Hotch皱了皱眉，“你了解他的家庭吗？”

“也不是那么好。”Andrew有点挫败，“我也不太清楚……我只是觉得不太可能用其他办法让他参与进来，你们认为他有危险？”

Hotch没有否认，只是再次拍了拍他的肩膀，转身走出了审讯室。


	39. Chapter 39

“我几乎想要劝他放弃这门专业了。”Hotch透过玻璃看着抱着头的Andrew叹了口气对Rossi说，“作为一个心理医生，如此感同身受，他会把自己弄得很难受。”

“适当的共情不是坏事，这其中的度很难掌握，你不需要太担心他。”Rossi不着痕迹地挡住了他的视线，“Andrew是个相当活跃的学生，其中一起案子也有非常有力的不在场证明，而且他不符合我们的侧写，我相信他不是凶手。不过他说的这位朋友倒是有点意思。”

Hotch点头，“过早工作、害羞而不合群的年青人常常有糟糕的童年或者少年时期，如果是他做的我不会奇怪，希望Grey能把他带来。”

“Grey希望我们能为他们弄到张搜查令。”

“搜查令？他们的法官在哪里？”Hotch皱了皱眉，“说实话我已经很久没有为此烦恼过了。”

“通常我们只要出示证件。”Rossi微笑着把电话号码递过去，“FBI是张不错的招牌，大多数法官无意与我们为难。”

“Dave，我指的很久比我到FBI来的时间长多了。”Hotch挑眉。

“我相信你擅长说服法官。”Rossi看着他的眼睛，不易察觉地拍了一把他的腰。

Hotch哼了一声，接过他手里的东西，去一旁打电话。

Rossi靠在椅子上，看见Hotch在电话接通之后脸色突变，并且在沟通之后相当迅速地切断了通讯。

“Aaron？”

“不用担心搜查令。”Hotch很快恢复了平静迟疑着说，“只是……他们的法官让我有些意外。”

“谁？”

“是我父亲的一个朋友，认识很久了。”Hotch停了停，接着说，“他说很高兴我回来。”

“Aaron。”Rossi眯起了眼睛，扫了一眼身后，然后目光盯在了他身上，压低了声音，“如果需要，我可以想办法给他找点麻烦。”

“不。”Hotch愣了愣，然后无奈地说，“Dave，你太紧张了，他没对我做过任何事——我之前就说过了，你对我以前的生活有所误解。”

“除非你给我一个能让我信服的理由。”Rossi摇头，“你并不高兴听到他的声音。”

“我只是不想在这个时候遇见会让我想起过去的人。”Hotch低声说，“Dave，停止探究我的过去，尤其是在办案的时候。”

Rossi握了握他的手臂，暂时放过了这件事。

Hotch没有躲开，而是转身再次回顾做满了标记的粘贴板，“我们现在有三名嫌疑人，都没有完美的不在场证明。而没有任何直接证据可以指向其中一人，我们也不了解另外两人的具体情况。”

“Aaron，你觉得今天的故事怎么样？”Rossi却看着Andrew，突然问。

“非常生活化。”Hotch短暂地顺着他的视线瞥了一眼，“每一个年轻人都可能会遇见，但那姑娘的问题却未必能解决。那种事情，对大多数青年人来说，只是需要一段时间来调整，在这样的活动里很难说能得到多少力量。”

“我们的嫌疑人呢？”

“事实上我相当怀疑他是否会受到少女的青睐。”Hotch摇头，叹息，“而他很可能甚至不敢对自己喜欢的人表白，如果他的情况足够糟糕，任何正常的青少年生活都可能会刺激到他。”

“因为他从未那样生活过。所以他有再次作案的可能。”Rossi顺手在空白的地方画了个叉，“他需要时间酝酿情绪和集聚勇气，通常在活动的第二天动手。必要的时候我们需要通知警方向所有可能被攻击的参与者提供保护。”

“我怀疑他们是否愿意。”Hotch的视线再次回到Rory的照片上，“他们中的一些很可能和Rory一样，畏惧警方胜过一个看上去没多少杀伤力的连环杀手，那些身怀秘密的中年男人。”

“但如果我们足够幸运，我们甚至可能人赃俱获。”

“工具。”Hotch眼睛一亮。

“对。”Rossi指了指伤口，“很难消除所有的证据，而且多次得手之后警方没有怀疑到他，多少助长了他在犯罪上的自信。不是所有的事情都需要我们来解决。”

“但愿如此。”


	40. Chapter 40

看到Grey和几个同事推着一个被上了手铐、手臂还在发抖的看上去有些瘦弱的青年男子进来的时候，Rossi轻轻扬了扬眉毛，“看来我们运气不错？”

“警方去得很突然，毫无准备之下，他被自己的恐惧击溃了，做了些反抗。”Hotch远远看着被领出审讯室的Andrew冲过去抓着那人想说什么，很快被警员拉开来，“看来是他说的那一位，朋友。”

而那名青年看了他一眼，脸上表情一阵扭曲，却什么也没说，随即被推进了审讯室。

“暴露了他自己。”Rossi透过玻璃看着他缩在椅子上，“我认为他不会过多抵抗，很快会交代自己做了什么。”

“如果再让他做上几次案，大概会要难对付很多。”Hotch赞同，再次扫了一眼黑板上贴满的图片，“杀戮让他感觉不错，我们应该庆幸目前的他还没有对自己建立足够的信心，他也还没有学会足够的反侦察技能。”

“我们来得还算及时。”Rossi点头，“虽然对他来说长期的不幸生活让他对一切失去信心是个悲剧，但对我们来说，这是能这么顺利抓到他的重要原因。”

“非常感谢你们的帮忙。”人赃俱获，原本对他们只能算将信将疑的当地警方负责人显然松了口气，暂时将凶手扔在那里，带着Grey来向他们道谢。

Rossi和Hotch先后和他握了握手，“不必客气。”

“你们需要和他谈一谈吗？”他指了指审讯室。

“你们需要更多口供吗？”Rossi反问。

“不，我们人赃俱获，去的时候他正和他的凶器在一起，刀、绳子、胶带……，我想是准备出门进行下一次作案。一见警方就想跑，还想捅伤我的手下。”警探摇头，“相信找到让人信服的证据不难。三起一级谋杀，这家伙看着也不是有钱人，会弄上一堆讨人厌的律师，不会有问题。”

“Aaron？”Rossi转头。

“哦，我相信他会招供。”Hotch眯起了眼睛，“但我确实有话问他。”

“Aaron，我们没有责任解决所有的问题。”Rossi拉住了他，“我猜我知道你想知道的是什么。但让他说出来于事无补，他杀害了三名无辜者，我不认为我们应该向他提供交易方向。”

“Dave。”Hotch转头看着他拍了拍拽着自己袖子的手，缓慢地开口道，“你知道我不是为了他。我也没有打算给他交易。我会让他自愿说出来。”

说完他坚决地拉开了Rossi朝审讯室走去。

“看来你的助手不怎么听话？”警探有些意外于他的自作主张。

“Agent Hotchner不是我的助手。”Rossi只是扫了他一眼，然后将注意力投向了审讯室。

“我想要一个名字。”他们听见了Hotch的压低的声音。

而凶手似乎没打算给他任何反应，只是呆滞地动了动脑袋。

他看见Hotch弯腰凑到了凶手脸颊边，嘴唇稍动了动。而原本呆坐在那里的凶手尖叫一声猛地想要往后躲，整个人缩成一团，抖个不停。

“你的人想干什么？”警探大惊，想要冲进去，被Rossi一把抓住。

“相信我，他不会给你惹麻烦。”

“他想要什么？”警探勉强被他留下来，两人看着Hotch将凶手的脸从膝盖里扒出来，强迫他看着自己。

“一个名字。也许会带给你另一个……大案子的名字。”Rossi出神地看着，神情有些复杂。

Hotch的声音放得很轻，但Rossi大致能猜测出来他在说什么。

没用太长时间，凶手犹豫着小声说了几个词，然后泪流满面地喃喃自语。

Hotch拍了拍他的肩膀，走出审讯室顺手扯了张纸写了个名字递给警探，“我强烈建议你们以涉嫌性骚扰调查这位儿科医生。”

没等他反应过来，Hotch已经头也不回的往外走了。

Rossi挑了挑眉毛，“还是你们要把这个机会让给FBI？”


	41. Chapter 41

Rossi很快追上Hotch，“Aaron，你还好吗？”

“很好。”Hotch停下了脚步，表情异常冷静，语调却略有些僵硬。

Rossi叹气，看了看四周进出的警察，没有揭穿他，也不好有太大的动作，只是问，“去吃点东西？”

“我不饿。”Hotch扭头往自己学校方向望去，“既然关于某组织的案子不需要我们帮助，我们可以回去了。”

“但我饿了。”Rossi坚持，并且牢牢握紧了车钥匙，“Aaron，你得先让我喂饱自己。”

Hotch转头扫了一圈，顺手指着不远处，“那边就有快餐店——”看清招牌的名字后他的声音顿了顿，挥手，“算了，这家难吃。”

Rossi笑了，“既然还有心情分辨这个，那就跟我走吧。”

Hotch低头看着脚下的地面，直到Rossi的车停在他身边，他才轻轻抿了下唇。

Rossi放下车窗，“Aaron？”

Hotch上了车，稍稍放低了靠背。过了一会，他才叹息，“Dave，我有没有说过我不喜欢在这里的日子。”

“我……非常抱歉。”Rossi不由握紧了手中的方向盘，放低了声音。

Hotch瞥了他一眼，将视线移向窗外，没有再说话。Rossi的车停在了一家他没去过的餐馆外，他可能永远都无法明白Rossi究竟是从哪里找出这么些风味各异的餐馆、情趣独到的旅店以及其他各种昂贵而享受的场所。

但Hotch很清楚，Rossi并不是在特意为了他做什么，他从来都是这样，热爱享受各种美好和刺激，和谁在一起都是，甚至Hotch本身大概也是他所热爱的享受中的一部分，所以Hotch也从来没有试图费心去拒绝。

酒精滑过咽喉，Hotch终于叹息，“Dave，我一直很好奇。”

“什么？”Rossi一直盯着他，嘴唇动了动。

“在你眼里我究竟是什么？”Hotch垂下眼皮，盯着暗红的液体。

“什么？”Rossi一愣，纵然他无法反驳Gideon一次次的警告，他也完全没有感受到Hotch对自己有任何应该问出这句话的情感，他以为Hotch对于这段关系在情感上的投入甚至还比不上他自己。

Rossi思考了片刻，相当谨慎的开了口，“Aaron，我认为你可以成为最优秀的侧写专家之一。”

Hotch嘴角稍稍上扬，抬起了头，“很荣幸能得到你的认同。但我是说第一次见面的时候，你对我的侧写。”

“啊，那个。”Rossi苦笑，“事实上当初我已经打定了主意不管来的是什么人，我都不会满意——我需要更多和他们周旋的理由。但你……非常出乎我的意料，甚至有那么一瞬间，我以为自己落入了内政部的陷阱。”

“说下去。”Hotch眨了眨眼，朝他举杯示意。

“那时候我的确因为私生活方面的原因在被他们调查。但我很快意识到，你不可能是他们的人，那时候你还太年轻了，内政部还不至于去征调一个孩子。”Rossi碰了碰他的酒杯，轻抿。

“内政部？这真是一个非常糟糕的评价啊。”Hotch眯起眼睛，笑出声来，“Dave，我一点都不惊讶你被他们调查过。”

“事实上这是非常高的评价。内政部是要求相当高的部门，无论是对自律性、洞察力还是其他——尽管我不喜欢他们。但你要知道我原本预期会看到的是个自暴自弃或者多少带着畏惧和拘谨的学生。可是你……”Rossi摇头，认真回忆着当初那一瞬间带给自己的冲击，“站在咖啡馆门口看见你的时候……Aaron，没有人会穿着那样昂贵的西装出现在那样的场合。就算在那样的情况下、讨论的是那么糟糕的问题，你依然冷静和举止得体，如果不是你太年轻，我真的会认为是他们在搞鬼。而后来我只是觉得，你的问题严重到了我不能立刻放你走的地步，不过我还是只能说，我很抱歉。”

Hotch摇了摇头，“你知道我指的不是你。”

“我只是很抱歉没有去插手。”Rossi俯身，伸手搭在了他的手背上。


	42. Chapter 42

“Dave，如果你一定要知道……鉴于事发时我甚至离家千里之外，我确实至今也不能完全明白我父亲将我母亲的意外迁怒于我，并突然停止了我所有经济来源的原因。我和他的确关系有些紧张，但我不认为带着一个FBI探员去我家会是正确的解决方式，而且事情已经到了那种地步，你所做的已经是你唯一可能做的了。”Hotch看着他的手背好一阵，终于还是开了口。

“意外？”Rossi皱眉。

“车祸。”Hotch的语调平淡，“在父亲的施压下，经过了非常严密的调查，的确是意外。”

“如果你父亲还活着，我倒是很想调查一下他。”Rossi哼了一声。

“Dave。”Hotch叹息。

“还是你想要告诉我造成你身上那些伤痕的另有其人？”

“……在他生命的最后几年里，母亲的死和酒精一起彻底摧毁了他的理智。”Hotch躲开了他的眼神，“我能够理解。”

“Aaron，你是打算说服我他在那之前没有对你动过手吗？”Rossi强硬地打断了他，“你今天去追问凶手的医生的名字和自己当年所经历的毫无关系吗？”

“Dave！”Hotch声音略有些提高，他几乎想要起身离开，过了好一会才勉强冷静下来，“我在法律系统里已经工作了很多年，严格来说我不是新手，Dave，和你一样，我见过很多案子。我只是在阻止他伤害更多的孩子，这其中的某一些也许最终也将走向犯罪的道路。我承认我的童年确实不怎么完美，但你真的想太多了。”

“Aaron，我不想真的去调查你。”Rossi盯着他，“你刚刚问我很多年前我对你的侧写，那么说实话，我曾经觉得你非常危险。而正如当年我曾经对你说的，人最终成为什么样的人只在你的一念之间，那才是当年我支持你走法律这条路的最重要原因。”

Hotch很久都没有回答，而Rossi一直看着他。

“Dave……我是不一样的，虽然我并不想承认。”Hotch最终摇了摇头，“但你至少应该相信，我第一次与男性进行性行为的对象是你，这对你来说应该不难判断。”

Rossi舔了舔嘴唇，轻笑着握紧了他的手指，“不一样？”

“Dave，我相信你很久之前就注意到了，我的伤恢复得相当快。”Hotch扫视四周，确认两个人并没有引起任何人的注意，才压低了声音慢慢说。

“这曾经令我非常惊讶。”Rossi点点头。

“这让我大多数时候就算受伤也不必去医院。而出于某些原因，我的父母不喜欢这一点。”

“我以为不管从哪个角度来看，这都是好事。”Rossi有些不解地沉吟。

“Dave，这是……非正常的。”Hotch再次叹息，他不自觉地收紧了手指，“我父亲讨厌我身上出现的任何非正常现象，而我母亲……畏惧这些现象。”

“包括你非凡的学习能力？”

“那只是他们可以尽量忽视的部分。”Hotch的身体紧绷，咬咬牙继续说，“更加糟糕的那些，比如我对教堂的排斥……”

“Aaron，你想要告诉我什么吗？”Rossi坚决地抓住了他，阻止他收回手掌。

Hotch迟疑了片刻，再次躲开了他的视线，“这个实在太……真的不能说，拜托，Dave。”

“……如果有一天，你愿意告诉什么人，或者你觉得必须告诉什么人，我希望这个人是我。”Rossi最终还是放过了他，“如果需要帮助。”

“我保证。”Hotch轻声回应。


	43. Chapter 43

Rossi回到BAU发现Gideon不在的时候，不由暗暗松了口气。虽然他确实已经做好了准备Gideon必然会找他“聊聊”，但能晚一点总是好的。

然而他的案头工作拖得时间有点长，中途还花时间确认了扫黄组的案子进展顺利，等到他发现Gideon正在敲他的门的时候，显然已经来不及下班了。

Gideon相当自然地推门进来，Rossi暂时没感觉到压力，多少也跟着放松了些，“案子顺利？”

Gideon难得地自己取了他的酒给两人倒上，在他对面坐下，“赶在凶手再次动手前救出了受害者，只有在这个时候，我才能更加深刻的体会到我们的努力那么重要。”

Rossi接过，朝他举杯，却并没有碰里面的液体，“我从未怀疑，Jason。”

Gideon回应他的动作，叹息着往自己嘴里倒着酒，“但每救一个人，我就不得不提醒自己有更多人已经被杀害。在这一行做的时间越长，我偶尔也会想问自己，为什么我们不能更早地发现他们。”

“不是你的错，Jason。”Rossi轻轻皱眉，“很多年前你就知道，我们没有办法阻止他们成为连环杀手，我们能做的只有找出他们。”

“我知道。”Gideon很快喝完了，又给自己加了半杯，“没有我们的努力，会有更多的受害者。”

Rossi没有阻止他，总会有些案子之后他们都会想要放纵一把，偶尔喝一点也不算违规，何况这应该算是下班时间。

“不过看来你又给Hotch放假了。”Gideon扭头看了看外面已经空了的办公室。

“你也给你的人放假了。而且Aaron在任务中表现很好，在飞机上也已经完成了他那一部分的报告，我想不出我把他留在这里的原因。”Rossi慢慢靠在椅背上，放下酒杯，眯着眼等他继续。

“我给我的人放假是因为我不想让他们看见我这样。至于你，David，在我面前找这种理由？”Gideon一口喝掉了刚倒上的半杯酒，轻笑一声继续拿起酒瓶往杯里倾倒，“以你的习惯，哪怕把他的评估报告交给他写我也不会意外。”

Rossi叹气，“我确实对于案头工作缺乏热情，Aaron也并不介意代劳，但你应该相信偶尔我也会想要让他远离工作放松一下。何况你不觉得如果我真想做什么，应该把他留在这里等我下班吗？”

“放松？不要试图说服我你们什么都没做。”

“好吧。”Rossi眼睁睁看着他再次将酒倒进喉咙，叹气，“Jason，相信我，知道我们做了什么不会让你更开心的。”

Gideon手上的动作顿了几秒，“我还记得你问我要案子之前，告诉我你要去调查他的学生时代，显然你不会把结果写在报告里。”

“他很好，成绩优异，模范学生。”Rossi曲起了手指，轻敲着桌面，缓慢地开了口，“我认为没有需要报告的部分。既然我是他的指导者，我会对他负责。”

“David，你很清楚我从未怀疑过他的成绩，你知道我在担心什么。”Gideon笑了笑，趴在了桌上，“我不希望有一天你们中有人会离开。”

“我们不会。”Rossi看着他再次倒了酒，有些担忧，显然Gideon的状况并不太好，但到底他也没有去阻止，“Jason，你这样会让我觉得……你非常在意我是不是爱上了他。”

“我不该在意吗？”Gideon仰起头，有些艰难地让已经开始迷离的眼神聚焦到他脸上，苦笑，“David，我知道多数时候你都能处理好，但最糟糕的后果……可能比我们现在还要糟糕，而我不知道我是不是应该阻止你继续。”

“Jason！”Rossi猛地瞪大了眼睛，站起来打断他，从他手里抽走了已经不剩多少的酒杯，“你喝多了。”

“大概吧。”Gideon将脸埋在了双臂间，喃喃低语，“那么你爱上他了吗，David？”

Rossi动了动嘴唇，没有回答。他推开那些不可能继续的报告，一把将Gideon捞起来，“我送你回家。”


End file.
